


The Elysium

by Sanyandog



Series: Feathers & Parallels [2]
Category: EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel/Demon Hybrids, Demon & Human Interactions, Demon Ten, Demon Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Demon/Human Relationships, Demonic Possession, Human Oh Sehun, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Psychological Trauma, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanyandog/pseuds/Sanyandog
Summary: Despite being only a human, Sehun maintains a sworn duty to assist and protect the in need, in danger and suffering of all the parallels and the sanctuary in which they reside, however the job does present an extreme danger, and soon the danger creeps to close to home, with near disastrous consequences, not only for him but all those around him.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Series: Feathers & Parallels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889656
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Oh Sehun, Concierge

**Author's Note:**

> Though this is a sequel to Of Wings & Men, it can be read as a standalone without the need to refer to the previous material, though it may provide greater context. Also the events of this installment happen multiple years after the events of Of Wings & Men. 
> 
> Enjoy :-)

Sehun woke up in a cold grey winter morning, the alarm blaring a dissonant 5 AM, not that it actually bothered him one bit, it was part of his daily routine, even the cold barely registers now as he kicks off his covers and begins his morning routine, which is get up from bed, make it as neatly as possible, some days are better than others, it would always depend what he came home for this time around, it would be at its most difficult if he was injured but he always tries his best, this day was not his injured days so he made it pristine, next would be going to the bathroom and getting ready, brushing teeth, shower, grooming and styling hair to a smooth and professional style, it was now black and slightly longer, he liked it more like this, don't get him wrong he loved all the colors of the rainbow but black went well with his job so he stuck to it. Next was to get dressed back in the bedroom, he doesn't have much work clothes left at home, it's mostly casual clothes and pajamas, so every time he comes home he has to bring some with, work clothes usually are a very well pressed black suit with white shawled lapels, usually paired with a white shirt and a different color tie or even no tie at all, with a gold name tag with ''Oh Sehun'' on it and the a gold pin with the symbol of the place he works at and the Elyxion, which was a katana style sword adorned in silver and black engravings on its grip and mounting, he carries this every time he goes outside, without halt or hindrance, for protection. It usually takes him a good 35 minutes to finish all of this and be ready to get going, when he finally leaves his bedroom, usually one of his guardians has also just woken up, Byun Chanyeol, one third of the trio which took him in when he decided to change his life after he outgrew the delinquent crowd which ran his early life, Chanyeol was married to Baekhyun and they ran a small café downstairs called Bear-nini, and Sehun used to live with them and despite their age difference being slightly over a decade, Chanyeol and Baekhyun became Sehun's guardians, both legally and emotionally, Sehun had always felt safe and loved when he was with them and started building a home life with them, something which he always escaped with his younger years, but with them, it was one of the things he aimed to make perfect. Chanyeol was usually the one to wake up first, at first it began as a ritual between him and Sehun, to watch cartoons together in the morning before Baekhyun had to wake up and everyone had to start their day, but when Sehun got his new job that changed because that time is when Sehun heads out of the apartment, Chanyeol now used the time to see off Sehun, now especially Sehun doesn't live with them permanently, the two usually share a cup of coffee before Sehun has to bid goodbye and with a sling bag over his shoulder, he leaves the apartment for work.

One of the reasons he has to wake up and leave this early was because his guardians' apartment was on the other side of the city, so he had to catch an early train and a not so brisk walk, it should be mundane having such an unchanging and unforgiving scheduled life but to him it was not, his job gave him all the excitement one would ever need so he actually enjoy the bit of structure that was under his control, even when he sits on the train, work bound, he knows he will always find someone staring at the sword mounted on his hip, he grants it’s not a common sight to see such a weapon just casually carried on like he does, he has come close to getting it confiscated so many times but he always gets it back, this day the lucky gazer was a small girl, clutching on to the hand of their mother standing a few feet away, Sehun usually maintains an almost cocky demeanor when strangers stare, but with children it was different because they are always the purest creatures of wonder but Sehun looks away awkwardly, almost stressing, not wanting to be seen as a weirdo on a train carrying a weapon staring at children, he didn't need that on his record, so zero engagements with children, which was a shame because he loved children and loved to help them and teach them a couple of things, but that didn't mean that random interactions were okay, so he just ignored the little girl, the entirety of his train ride. After getting off at his station, he took his final part of his journey, a cool pace walk which was only 10 minutes before finally arriving at the place of his work, the place he also called his second home because he has a private residence there, a tall stone building with its name written on a modest bare steel sign out front ''The Elysium''.

Sehun walked in, not surprised to see a sum of people already around the lobby, some greeted kindly and some seemed to be nervous but neither phased Sehun who seemed to be familiar with his surroundings to an almost eerily cocky level, he goes to the front large front desk with only one staff member who was already arguing with another person on the other side, Sehun casually goes behind the desk, dumping his bag slyly under the desk before approaching the fighting two, the other staff member was Cha Eunwoo, he was Sehun's colleague and the only other person to helm this desk when Sehun is off or otherwise occupied, as soon as he saw Sehun, he handed over to him, the lady with a very stern face and even meaner attitude.

Sehun: Hello Ma'am, my name is Oh Sehun, I am the front desk manager of The Elysium, how may I help you?

Lady: Ah yes, finally a manager, I have been asking for one for a long time now, I just want to book a room and the other one says you don't book rooms, what kind of hotel is this?

Sehun: I am so sorry ma'am, it would seem that we do not have a room available for you at the current moment, we apologize for any inconvenience.

Lady: What? You didn't even check the computer.

Sehun: Ma'am, The Elysium has a very strict reservation process, which not only tells me off the bat how many rooms we have available to you but also tells me when a person has followed it, unfortunately you haven't, therefore we cannot accommodate you

Lady: That's ridiculous, what's the reservation process, because this is the closest hotel to my sister for the week I’m here

Sehun: I'm sorry ma'am, we simply cannot accommodate you at the current moment

As Sehun was busy battling with the still stubborn guest, another person entered the hotel doors in a rather hurried haste, the person was wearing a rather tethered dress shirt with a few latent bruises on their bare neck and chest and face, he hurried his small build self to the desk, avoiding any eye contact with anyone, Sehun would have missed him if Eunwoo didn't unconsciously grab on to his arm slightly to alert him and he looked the guest, they looked a bit distressed and sunken, which unfortunately was not an uncommon sight for Sehun around here, he immediately turned his attention to the new guest which highly annoyed the old guest…

Sehun: May I provide assistance?

New Guest: Uhm I...I need a room….I heard that…..I….

Sehun: Of course, did you call prior or….?

New Guest: I didn't know you have to call, I just came….I have…

Sehun started catching a vibe from the guest, like his nervousness was more than just that, it seemed too heightened, too immediate…

Sehun: Sir, How immediately do you want this room?

New Guest: Anything, please, he's outside

Sehun: I see

Sehun quickly made eye contact with two other people who were at two different ends of the lobby and seem to nod a confirmation, before he turned to Eunwoo….

Sehun: Clear the area

Eunwoo seemed to not need any other signal as he pulled a small spray bottle from his pant pocket and spray a near clear liquid directly in the face of the annoying lady guest and almost instantly fell unconscious to the ground, as soon as she did, another person stumbled, rather harshly into the hotel front entrance, a trail of bellowing black ash following behind them, the person seemed momentarily disoriented as they were still kneeling on the floor but quickly got to his feet, Sehun heard the faint whimper coming from the guest and quickly produced himself from behind the desk to right in front of the guest, like as a barrier between him and the person who was standing there seemingly out of breath, but Sehun was neither confused nor intimidated as his hand rested firmly on the hilt of Elyxion and was staring at the obviously un-welcomed person. Eunwoo also produced himself from behind the desk to try and pick up the annoying lady off the ground, which was not without struggle, but he did it, as Sehun was about to give instruction to Eunwoo, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he momentarily tensed up but relaxed when he saw who it belonged to, it belonged to Shownu, the tall, steel eyed man that protects the Elysium….

Shownu: You can go Sehun, I can handle this

Sehun nodded and grabbed the guest behind him by the hand, momentarily wincing when he touched it but soon was dragging the guest out of the lobby to a secure location, with Eunwoo right behind him with the annoying lady in his arms. Shownu starred at the unwelcome person as they still seemed not only confused but also annoyed….

Unwelcomed Guest: What is this place?

Shownu: Whatever it is, it does not welcome you

Unwelcome Guest: How dare you speak to me like that…..you will die for that

Shownu: I do not think so

The guy seemed to let a very loud and labored screech as a small gust of ashy wind bellowed through the now surprisingly empty lobby, the guy seemed even more confused after whatever he tried didn't work, as he was just about to charge at Shownu, out of nowhere something or someone side swiped the guy and sent him flying to the side and all you could hear, as Shownu calmly walked over to where the guy possibly landed, were labored screeches and valiant screams of either pain or lustful victory.

_Welcome To The Elysium_


	2. Life In Triage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New resident begins their journey with The Elysium, with a very uneasy feeling clouding their heart and soul.....or what is left of it

_Run, Run, Run, Run, Run, Run_

That was all that his mortal body was telling him to do, though his mind knew that it was a useless and pointless exercise, he could already feel the talons that regularly grip and pummeled his small frame body into mere rubble phantomly scrape against his bare back as he just kept on running.

_Just Run Jongdae, Just Keep Running_

He always knew that a mortal life was the ultimate sentence for any angel who knows their worth, meant as the last punishment handed down to a creature of purity, it was never meant to be easy, and as soon he placed his soft tender foot on this mortal soil, it all began, he had nothing, could barely get anything, though through a short time he did manage to build a small life and worth, the nightmarish existence began, and began hard, he began getting a lot more interactions with demons than he ever did even when he still was a pure being, but this time, the field was considerably not level, the torment went on and on, the little things that brought him joy slowly got removed from him, the handful of clothes he had managed to acquire and hold dear, burnt to ashes in front of his eyes, his taste buds removed so all his favorite foods and treats would only taste like the bottom of a work boot, having broken bones, torn skin and bruised body almost every day from being manhandled, thrown around and abused by random demons that found him, being kicked out of the only home he had after being blamed countless times of wrecking the place because to humans Demon works don't happen, it all has a person to blame and that person is Jongdae, but the absolute worst were the mind tricks, how they would make him go completely crazy, see things which are clearly not there, feel things which were completely invalid, be trapped in a false reality which his conscious recognized to be a lie but he could not escape for the life of him, the one event that broke him the most being manipulated to think he was a dog and was unleashed to wander utterly naked in the cold streets of the city, the hard and rough concrete scraping at his knees and skin painfully and drawing immense amounts of blood, wandering around dirty alleyways and coming around random secretions of both human and animal nature, being completely aware of everything but unable to control the force that just kept him going, he finally had given up on the life he was trying to make in this obvious nightmare, he had nothing, he was nothing, with no one, not even his kind, a harrowing disaster of an existence, however even in his filthy homeless state one demon never gave up on finding him, tormenting him some more even at his wits end, it was starting to get ingrained in his fractured mind, the searing touch of his 5 inch talons as tear new grooves into his still healing skin, the sheer weight of his lean tall body whenever it laid on top of him in exhaustion, how the heat emanating from him and his massive wings would completely block out any semblance of existence and hope, his voice rippling an intense cantation through his entire, losing control in waves, it was a true torture but the worst torture was Jongdae beginning to believe he deserved it, this was the true life of a Decomm on the mortal plane. However, in all this pain and misery, he had started picking up whispers and legends of a place, a sanctuary for those who needed safety, he heard from those who never stayed long or those who used him, it soon became a constant fight with himself whether to find the so called sanctuary or just submit to his sub-human existence, however, today, as he went on with his tragic vagabond life, without a single ounce of food in his stomach, he found him yet again, unsurprisingly, what was surprising was that even though he was in a relatively crowded area, the demon appeared in his full form, his near ash grey eyes scanning arrogantly through the now panicked crowd, as to the humans an unexplained hot gust of wind that blinded everyone, causing an immense panic, but to Jongdae it was clear as day, his poison slick sharp teeth dripping in either primordial lust or deranged animosity, either or, Jongdae knew that this would be his reckoning, he would not survive this visit, his survival instinct kicked in and he just ran, ran and ran, it was time to seek help, the legends and myths never revealed a location for him to find but he knew that today was the day to find it and that was the only thing he would surrender to, legend said that the sign outside glows to those who need it and is bland to those who don't, though it was pretty hard to be staring at every single building sign he ran past while also panicking as he could hear the huff and growl of the demon seemingly in chase, he finally saw a distant golden glow of a near grey building and he knew that that was it, without even another single thought or reservation he used the one once of energy he had left in his ruined body to fuel his final sprint towards the place. Now here he was, in a not so big room, it was much nicer than anything he had come across in this realm, which wasn't saying much actually, but it also gave off a warmth and comfort which Jongdae found eerie and unsettling, it was rattling to him, he hasn't seen or talked to anyone since the tall man from the front desk put him in this room, he seemed to be very careful in doing so too, gentle in how he talked to Jongdae, not saying much at all actually beside assuring Jongdae's safety. Jongdae was still on edge though, not knowing how safe he truly was here, not knowing whether the demon chasing him proved to be of more weight and strength than the people here could handle and at any moment he could be barging through that pale wood door and claim him, it wasn't long after till the door clicked, it clicked three times in slow succession before swinging open and revealing another tall figure, not those he met in the lobby or even the one who was chasing him. Jongdae's eyes bulged in surprise and fear as he clutched the firmly the sheets of the bed he was sitting on, still in extreme fear of his surroundings….

Person: Please, I mean you no harm, you are safe here, the demon is gone, he won't get to you anymore

Jongdae: Who…..who are you?

Person: I go by many names, but most know me as Kai, I run this place

Depending on who you talked to, the name Kai resonated differently, some knew of this now infamous character as the decommissioned angel that was claimed and seized by a demon and whose rescue nearly caused an all-out war between the two parallels that be, some know the name Kai in hush whispers as the benevolent being of unknown origins which granted asylum to those deemed of ill strength in an unjust realm, through strength and courage, fighting for a new moral system for the safety of the dejected, some know him as the one powerful Kai that wreaked havoc all over the 36th Parallel at the side of the powerful & deranged demon D.O, but he didn't worry much about what he was called, so long as he could fulfill his purpose at the end of the day, though this did garner much different responses from new arrivals, but the fact still will remain….

Jongdae: K...Kai?

Kai: Yes. I always make sure I come to personally see an incoming resident, to assure them and comfort them that they are doing the right thing

Jongdae: I...I don't even know why I'm here, they said its safe here, I just ran

Jongdae could feel his body wanting to increase its panic and hyperventilate but for some surprise it wasn't able to, in fact it was forcefully relaxing...

Kai: Don't worry, this place is the safest you'll ever be in all parallels, this room alone was designed and enchanted to surrender you to a state of calm and serenity, mimicking closely how one would feel at home, in the 34th.

Jongdae: You're…..you're controlling me?

Kai: No, No, Not exactly. It’s meant to keep you safe from yourself, you'd be surprised how afraid and anxious and unstable some residence are when they arrive. It's like this so you can be able to talk, so we can help

There was a quietness as Jongdae momentarily reflected on his own mental state, it was in tethers, almost unrecognizable even to himself but Kai was right, as much as he still had fear and anxiety over being chased here and the whereabouts of the demon that chased, he was slowly feeling relieved of the need to flee once more, he still had what was left of his wits about him so it was not as brutal of control as he had suffered…..

Kai: Tell me, how much do you know about this place?

Jongdae: Not much I'm afraid, I…..I don't talk to many people

Kai: That's okay, you got enough to make it. This is the Elysium, we provide a place of asylum and safety to those victimized and confused by their life in the mortal realm or problems thereby related. While you are here no form of danger can reach you as we work with you towards a better and stronger sense of self and better, stronger way of life for yourself and those around you, should you choose to stay.

Jongdae: Should I choose?

Kai: Yes, of course, though we know that the Elysium is probably the best option for not only your survival but your way to happiness, we cannot and will not keep you here should you not want to.

Jongdae: I….I don't know what I want.

Kai: You want to smile again. You want to be happy, while I cannot promise that, we can try to bring you closer to that

Jongdae was getting confused, not by the information he was receiving but he was still getting his head around the concept of the room he was in and its overwhelming comfort and not knowing whether it was driving his core need to stay and be safe, or maybe these were true feelings, finally regaining the hope he had so lost and abandoned so long ago, Kai, standing in front of him had one of the softest smiles he had ever come across, though he was wearing a red suit with no shirt and a matching red coat that hung effortlessly off his shoulder, a kit that would intimidate a judge off his bench, he still gave an essence of somewhat distracted comfort to Jongdae, it was triggering his inner doubt of whether this was just another demonic illusion and that more suffering was to come, he just could not tell but what was to lose…

Jongdae: Can I please stay, I have nowhere else to go, I have nothing, I don't know how I'm going to pay you even but I just want to feel safe again

Kai: Don't worry, The Elysium always has a place for those who need, and need not worry about money either. My son will be here very shortly to walk you through the process and have you assigned your room.

Jongdae, honestly said that off the top of his head, he wasn't wrong or fooling anyone about it but he wasn't exactly planning on pleading with the stranger, but as soon as he opened his mouth he couldn't hold back his heart, could this be part of the enchantment….

Jongdae: Your son?

Kai: Yes, Sehun, he brought you hear, he takes care of everything here, should you need anything, anything at all, he will supply.

Jongdae: I….I thought

Kai chuckled, knowing where Jongdae's confusion was steering him…

Kai: He is not mine by creation. He is human. But I treat him as my own and he is the closet to my heart as any will ever get

Jongdae: I'm sorry….I didn't mean….

Kai: Sehun will take care of you, and will get you settled safely and comfortably

Jongdae: He can't come find me again right.

Kai: Not if he knows what's good for him

Jongdae took a very deep breath, images of his deeply resilient demon still flashing in his fractured mind, causing mini facial spasm with each passing image, something Kai obviously noticed, Jongdae's action were pretty much reminding him of his previous self, flighty to the point of madness, limited to none amounts of trust, raw emotional fragility, the works, though he knew how this felt, he knew not to push much on it, especially being the being that he was now to the measly decommissioned angel before him, hence he has been standing near the door all this time, avoid the overpowering nature of his stature, it has been said to prove quite intimidating. Jongdae wasn't sure about life anymore, unsure what it was living for, this last torturous second chance, what was it for, maybe the safety they offer here was not to rest one's head but to rest one's head forever, and honestly he could settle for even that.

Jongdae: I would like to stay, Mr. Kai

Kai: *laughs* Great, Sehun will be in just now. And I hope you have a good experience with us.

Kai bowed slightly to Jongdae and then proceed to leave the room ever so quietly, again leaving Jongdae alone and with his harrowing thoughts that if this was a trick, he would be deserving of it, and asking one's self …..

_How safe am I?_


	3. Angelic Tears of Demonic Proportions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet The Residence of The Elysium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains many introductions & backgrounds of some of the characters including the main character some of which might contain unsettling themes, be warned. Enjoy :)

The gold plated elevator with The Elysium insignia on the tiled floor dinged its way on to the 5th Floor of the 15 floor building, Sehun standing in the middle of it, now adjust the hand brace he had to go fetch from his room upstairs, the new resident had a stronger grip than expected and hurt Sehun's hand slightly, not enough to seek attention though. This morning's arrival wasn't an unusual one nor had it been its most violent, Sehun had seen most of it, handled a few directly himself but to him, this was his job, this was his life, the first face they see on their way to a safer and better life, Oh Sehun.

Sehun wouldn't consider his life to be a double one, well not necessarily, yes his life with the Byuns was much more quieter and less dangerous and more homey compared to the more structured, more clinical, more active with so much more risk, the two however were not mutually exclusive of one another, he enjoyed both parts of his life and actually made him what he was today, hence he always goes back to Baekhyun and Chanyeol as much as he can. It has been a far cry from the life he had at 15, then having been disowned by his parents some time before when he started being a rambunctious delinquent and getting into an immense amount of trouble all the time, his parents weren't that much well off and his behavior was threatening what very little comfort they had, so they threw him out, luckily one of his friends took him in and he continued with his life, he admits it hurt and broke him having his own parents turn their backs on him like that, but as short time went Sehun started seeing the real problem unfolding in front of his eyes, in his own defense, it is very difficult to see change when you're so deep in something and surrounded by people who think the same, he had been friends with his squad since he was little and they grew up together despite living in different neighborhoods and as they grew, they changed, egos grew, behaviors rampant, but they all did it together so no one corrected or scolded another so it would be difficult to spot, but after being thrown out, the clarity started setting in, but it proved too difficult to break the ''spell'' because of two key reasons, one being that his friends were his main source of support, they were everything to him, he could do nothing without them, the other being they had actually grew to be quite a ruthless and dangerous group of people, anyone who went against them, met a swift and extreme reaction from them, so it would be a difficult charge, enter Kai, after coming across Kai one night, then known only as Jongin, Sehun started wanting to take steps to go back to normalcy, he participated less and less in group activities, and even got the courage to go beg for forgiveness from his parents and move back in with them, but that soon didn't last as his friends caught on to Sehun's ambitions, not liking them one bit, this led to an escalated confrontation and Sehun's dad's car being completely vandalized, to which he was blamed, not wanting to cause any more harm to his parents or their property, Sehun once again left his home but did not return to his friends, swore to stay away from them as much as possible, but there were more confrontations at school, which Sehun still attended despite being homeless, his friends never actually brought harm directly to Sehun, they just wanted him back in their midst and would destroy and beat anything and anyone who stood in the way of that, and Sehun could not stop them, some days were better than others, but Sehun never relented and stayed true to his mission of a clean slate. He was as much surprised as he was grateful when Jongin took him into his apartment, despite only having a single conversation but Jongin seemed to have an unbound trust in him, which Sehun vowed not even break, and despite fearing his friends on behalf of Jongin, he knew they didn't know where he lived now so they don't know about Jongin. Even though trouble still brewed at school, his life outside that was starting to pick up, Jongin treated him so kindly, always fed him worryingly, made sure he had everything he needed, made he was feeling okay, made sure he was happy, and he was, it was coming together, Jongin always asked him every morning when he left for school _You'll come back right?,_ the answer was always the same though over time it grew from a confused and worried tone to a happy toned chuckle, all was well until one day, Jongin had woke up and had trouble moving around (Sehun later found out that it was because a demon named D.O had paid him a gruesome visit the night before), so Sehun volunteered to stay home from school and help Jongin in his cafe, while working the front counter, Sehun spotted one of his friends passing by, though he quickly ducked behind the counter till they went past, Sehun's heart was racing and was not sure whether he was seen or not, the day continued without a glitch, but the next day, Jongin was feeling much better so he told Sehun to go to school but when they got downstairs, they found that all the front windows of cafe had been broken, luckily nothing was stolen, this sent Sehun on a panic, remembering the friend that possibly saw him had now found Jongin, In a blind panic, Sehun went back upstairs and packed what little he could in his backpack and started leaving, Jongin tried stopping him, to no avail, the last words Sehun heard from Jongin were _Promise you'll come back._ To which he replied _I always do._ After that for peace's sake, Sehun returned to his friends and they picked up where they left off, but Sehun had a new mission, through a lot of trial and error, Sehun managed to get his friends arrested one by one for various crimes, none of which could be traced back to Sehun by them, the remaining got spooked and decided to split up to avoid the heat, leaving Sehun free of their clutches for some time, so he decided only then to finally go back to the one person who wanted him and believed in him, but when he got to Bear-nini, Jongin wasn't there, there was Baekhyun and Chanyeol, Sehun's heart broke that he didn't come back in time and that he had lost Jongin forever but to his astonishment, Jongin had gave the instruction to Baekhyun and Chanyeol that he will be back, and if Sehun came back they should let him stay, not even sure where Jongin went or whether he should even trust these new people, Sehun resolved there was no other life to start if it didn't start with Jongin in some way, he has a lot to repay and a lot of time to recover, and frankly he didn't want Bear-nini in the wrong hands, Baekhyun and Chanyeol had much convincing to do but without any other place to go to, they had finally had Sehun agree to move in with them and from then the life began to pick up once more, small hitch was when Sehun got approached by one of his ''fugitive'' friends at school who was struggling for cash and was suggesting they rob Bear-nini (not knowing how Sehun lived only upstairs and how much he cared for that place and the people who run it), this led to a big fight, Chanyeol had stormed to the school to fetch Sehun and began defending him feverishly to the school management, this led to Sehun leaving school completely, the one place where his friends definitely could find him, and he knew he would never go back. He lived his small, simple and happy life with the Byuns, whom he began to love, as a parental unit, they began being more of a family than anything, it still bothered him that Jongin wasn't there, even the answers he got about his whereabouts were evasive and inconclusive and sometimes riled up Sehun when he didn't get what he needed but he still remained hopeful. It took 8 months after he came back for Jongin to finally return and finally his happiness was complete, though some weird conversations had to happen after, like what Jongin was and why he was called Kai and the whole concept of being and parallels, and why Jongin had to keep leaving, but Sehun soon got to grips with it and was happy, finally happy, sometime later the Byuns finally took legal Guardianship over him and sent him back to finish school, and when Kai and Nightless started the Elysium, Sehun wanted no other job than to help them achieve that, though it was pretty much over his head, Sehun wanted to serve that purpose, as he once ruined people's lives to no end, now he wanted to make them better, Chanyeol and Baekhyun protested of course, but at the end had to relent and now, here Sehun was, age 23, about to step out of the elevator of The Elysium, the place of safety his celestial guarding built and he had vowed to protect.

Sehun finally stepped out of the elevator on to the fifth floor, met not only with the vanished wood and Parisian carpet combination meant to give a comforting warmth to the residents but also by his colleague, Cha Eunwoo, Eunwoo was actually also human, having met Sehun when Sehun was having trouble finding a missing resident, Eunwoo, despite much protest, had helped look for the missing resident, when telling this story they always leave out the part that Sehun smack Eunwoo in the forehead with Elyxion, leaving a bruise for 2 weeks. Sehun obviously impressed by not only how the younger had the courage to chase after a rampant demon (which he could set eyes on) but also his quick adaptation to the situation, he told Kai about him and not too later, found himself working at The Elysium under Sehun, though Sehun finds most of his antics either tiring or childish, he could never deny Eunwoo's mental agility and potential power he possess, they almost share the same passion into bringing a better change to the world, all worlds.

Sehun approach the giddy 20 year old, who had a positive red tint on his face, Sehun knew it was not from embarrassment or shyness but excitement which the former was trying to hold back, Sehun often wondered how Eunwoo kept his job here a secret because he gets easily excited by the goings on here and seems like the type to let slip sensitive information, but Sehun grew to trust him immensely because of his unwavering dedication….

Sehun: You're looking red again Eunwoo

Eunwoo: Oh...sorry

Only then did the younger feel a slight embarrassment, earning a small chuckle from Sehun, Eunwoo handed over three black binders, keeping three other binders to himself, trying to put on a stern face, failing yet again….

Eunwoo: The civilian has been taken care of and removed from the building, and the last set of Blue has disembarked for the day.

Sehun: And our new arrival?

Eunwoo: Still in the Comfort Suite and the boss is with him, and then I've already started the arrangements for his new room, on the 7th floor. Just waiting for your orientation and they should start settling in

Sehun: Should they choose to stay

Eunwoo: Yes...should…..should they choose to stay.

Sehun looks at the younger, it was a face he was too used to, Like Eunwoo was trying to shame himself into stern behavior, while he wished that Eunwoo was more serious to take on the tasks that his job entailed, Sehun didn't want him to lose that snap-spark passion that drove him….

Sehun: You know it's okay to be excited

Eunwoo: What?

Sehun: I can tell you're excited

Eunwoo: Oh….Uhm...Sorry, it's just when the heart starts pumping hard it’s really hard to hold it down

Sehun: *laughs* I know, and its okay. Just don't let it get in the way of your job

Eunwoo: Never Chief, I always keep my eye on the ball, except for that time I got hit in the eye with a ball

Sehun: Everything under the sun has hit you

Eunwoo: I feel kinda bad though

Sehun: About what?

Eunwoo: The people that come in here being chased, like the guy today, they are having one of the worst days of their lives, I shouldn't be excited by that.

Sehun: You're not, like you said, once your heart starts pumping there's no turning back, that doesn't mean you're enjoying their misery

Eunwoo: Sure feels like it

Sehun: Look at this way, you can make it up to them when they get their residency, starting with morning check-ups

Eunwoo: Right, check-ups. Let's Go

Sehun saw Eunwoo been up once again to his bright self, Sehun that this job does take an emotional toll on one and he hoped Eunwoo would be more open about them in the future and not let them eat him up inside, but like he said they had a job to do, and that was, Morning Check-Ups.

The Elysium, much like any professional institution had a system and rules that were in place to keep the place running smoothly and without hassles. Under Sehun's curation, The Elysium was divided into four color sets that depended on each case and time, Red Set are the residents that classified as High & Special Care, these residents are not always necessarily new but are deemed to need more focused attention and in need of isolation from other residents and other people, there's also Green Set which are residents that are still in need of the program offered but can interact with other residents and are at a more calmer or less frantic state than those in Red Set but still in heightened danger, then there's Blue Set, these are residents who are nearing the end of their program at The Elysium and actually go outside and be in the world to interact and achieve things but also still reside at The Elysium and finally Black Set, this group is for the Extremely Dangerous and those still in celestial state, residing in the lower basement levels, residents there are kept in isolation and under high watch and cannot interact with anyone except Kai and Nightless. The three of these groups were all under the watchful eye of Sehun and Eunwoo, enter Morning Check-Ups, these were scheduled morning visits to the residents rooms to check on the state of the resident including readiness for their ensuing day, all kept in articulate detail in black binders.

Now Eunwoo and Sehun were about to begin Morning Check-Ups for the Green Set which occupy the 5th to 8th floor, the residents of the 5th floor were as follows:

Room 503, Hyuna & Dawn, two decommissioned angels that were nearing their ''graduation'' to Blue Set having achieved majority of their program, Hyuna and Dawn were actually restrained and kept in captivity by a rogue Dark Angel, they were kept in a guilded cage and were treated like ornamental pets and to deter any attempts to escape and enforce their compliance, they were blinded completely permanently, they remained in captivity for what felt like a millennia, until they were rescued by a small group of angels who were working outside their mandate, since Hyuna and Dawn were in love but undiscovered, the leader of their rescue squad knew they couldn't go back into the 34th Parallel especially since now they were in a far different state, so in a last ditch act, they contacted Kai to take in the couple and assist them for they could not, under Kai & Nightless, the couple received a rudimental decommission and since they had each other, did not last much in the Black Set and soon graduated to Green, they are now known as the old couple of The Elysium due to their lovey dovey homemaking attitudes and always being nice and comforting to all the residents, arriving and departing. Their love for one another never wavering.

Room 504, Tzuyu, a decommissioned angel with a bubbly but shy demeanor with one the most beautiful smiles to ever see creation, who ended up at the Elysium accidentally after being caught up in an altercation between Sehun, Shownu and a rampaging demon, in which Tzuyu injured her wing (thus preventing her from transporting back to the 34th Parallel), while recovering at The Elysium, she fell in love with human life and the more fun it can represent, so she sought refuge and assistance from Nightless and Kai, a decommission is never an easy task when performed by non-guardians but it proved successful, though her shy demeanor hinders her progress into Blue Set as she has trouble interacting with people but she remains adamant that decommission was one of her best decisions in her life and holds her Green Set Members close to her heart, if Hyuna & Dawn are the parentals of the group, then Tzuyu is the darling Princess

Room 505, Moon Taeil, a forcefully humanized demon who served as a shape shifting incubus however after an incident in which he failed to carry out a duty handed down to him, he was punished by higher ups by constricting to the service of a single Dark Lord within the 36th Parallel (This considered a cruel punishment for an incubus of his type), but before his cursed order could take full effect and bind him solely to that Dark Lord, Taeil made a daring escape, this caused him to be severed completely and excruciatingly from demonic core, and he tumbled into the 35th Parallel, he was actually found by Kai, almost delirious and wanting fight him despite being powerless, now having made a somewhat full recovery, though he does still experience moment delirious hallucinations, they are non-dangerous and is aware of them enough to seek help immediately, their unbound frequency being the only obstacle between him and Blue Set. Though he has yet to fully shed his mischievous personality and ways of his incubi origins, he actually is very protective, borderline territorial of his Green Set friends, especially Tzuyu whom he treats like a little sister.

Room 507, Wong Yukhei, one of the longest serving residents at the Elysium, actually a permanent resident, originally went by Lucas, he came under the care of Kai and Nightless after the infamous Battle of Three Moons in which Lucas (and 9 others) was under the unwilling control of an extremely powerful demon, as Kai, Nightless and his brothers proved to be the victors of the battle, only three of the ten possessed survived the fearsome battle, and though they all made full recoveries to certain degree, Lucas, being an inexperienced baby demon, did suffer a few calamities, though he fared better with his more physical injuries, it seemed the authority casted upon him and the subsequent disconnect frayed his mind and consciousness completely, it had seemed like the bridge between his demonic self and his pleasant form had collapsed thus making his body unaware of its demonic capabilities, leading to it making its own involuntary decisions such as the sprouting of wings or sudden use of strength, unable to then humanize him, Kai and Taemin took him under their care immediately after and it took some effort and trickery to make his body maintain one form, though till this day his demon self still randomly takes shape without his control or input (he could be reading a book and then his talons would form as he is flipping the page), though this still remains not that unsafe, it still poses a threat to humans and decomms, hence he has stayed at the hotel all this time, it was his new home, he soon adopted the name Yukhei and lived this life since. He doesn't even mind being that isolated from everyone or everything, because he knows whatever he can love out there he can easily by mistake destroy it, and he doesn't want to destroy anything. Despite his past and his deep dark seeded core, he is considered one of the most cheerful people you can meet, known to be more excited by your own life more than you living it, the true baby of The Elysium. Also since he under the direct care of Kai and Nightless, and Kai is Sehun's Guardian, he considers Sehun to be his brother, though he doesn't echo this sentiment, especially in front of the other guests, wanting to keep Sehun's professional front, he still cares deeply for him and considers him true family.

As Sehun and Eunwoo were busy reviewing his file and progress, more like Sehun was while Yukhei and Yukhei were comparing gym notes as they were of the same mental plane, Sehun's phone vibrates in his pocket and he takes it out to answer it

Sehun: Oh Sehun, Concierge

Sehun released a series of hum in agreement as the person on the other side continued to talking, it wasn't a long conversation and soon Sehun ended the call and turned to the two still prodding at each other's biceps…

Sehun: Eunwoo

Eunwoo: Yes sir

Sehun: You're going to have to continue on your own with the rest, I must tend to the new resident

Yukhei: new ...resident?

Sehun: Yes Yukhei

Eunwoo: You will be done by the time I reach Black Set though right, that place is scary as hell

Sehun: I will.

Yukhei: Who are they? Are they nice? Are….they dangerous?

Sehun: Yukhei, go on with your schedule and don't worry about that

Yukhei: You're no fun bro

Sehun huffed in annoyance, rolling his eyes as he was about to exit the room…

Eunwoo: Oh and his new room should be on his entry papers

Sehun: Thank you. Don't stay in here too long. You still have a job to do

Sehun exited the room and left to go fulfill his other more important duty for today, to welcome their new resident and hopefully change their life, hopefully.

_Now, The Journey Begins_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though The Elysium operates at a much larger capacity, for the purpose of this narrative it will only include select members of the Green Set and Black Set


	4. Celestial Orientation

Nestled safely in the second floor was what was called the ''Comfort Suite'', this room was the first place any new residents first saw, upon arrival, residents were either extremely high strung, with emotions all over the place and a mind as frazzled as one could get or they were in extreme danger by either being actively pursued by their aggressors or even being so out of control of themselves (without power) that they are themselves a danger, enter the Comfort Suite, enchanted by the hand Kai himself, the Comfort Suite was designed to trick the unsuspecting mind of its occupant into a sense of ease, manipulating any sense of anxiety into a suspended calm by forcing it into a state of non-invasive confusion, something similar to being in the shower and thinking you heard someone break into your house or when listening loudly to music and think you heard gunshots, a heightened confusion but not one to elicit an immediate fear reaction, for as long as they are in the Comfort Suite they are stuck in that state, to some this might seem like a sordid plan of manipulation however with the amount of trauma residents here experience, it would take too long to calm and unravel them to be able to talk and communicate effectively, the Comfort Suite removes that barrier albeit temporarily so a conversation can be had and a process to begin to either admit them as a resident or assure their safety should they choose to not stay.

Sehun stood just outside the thick wooden door leading into the Comfort Suite, having fetched a new black binder for the new resident and new paperwork to fill out, as per standard procedure, though the effects of the Comfort were null to him, he still had to compose himself every time when meeting with a new resident, one of the drawbacks of his occupation is having to try and put aside his core need to protect those who seem to be in harm, as a person with his history, seeing people in these type of situations was heartbreaking but he had quickly realized his compassion he could put into making sure the Elysium runs perfectly and becomes the help that they need rather than emotionally coddling each person that comes especially when there are dozens of residents at Elysium, it still however difficult to overcome the urge to just hug anyone in the Comfort Suite and thank them for at least trying. Sehun knocks on the door, usually knocks in three bursts, the first to snap the occupant back into conscious grasps, the second gets their attention, the third is to alert them before Sehun enters the room, greeted by the sweet smelling familiar waft of air that encumbered the room, he entered slowly and was met with the new resident Jongdae still sitting a bit hunched on the bed, though his face showed some relative calm, his hands were clutching tightly on the bed on which he was sitting, almost turning white, it was clear to Sehun that the resident was still frightened, so he approached cautiously and stood more near the door than close to Jongdae, and he wasn't totally wrong, though the effects of the Comfort Suite had him in its grapples, it still couldn't fully get rid of Jongdae's fears, it wasn't designed to do so actually so though he saw that the person entering was the same person who rescued him earlier and the ''son'' of the all-powerful Kai, Sehun, part of his fear was still triggered, causing him to fear the most….

Sehun: Hello again, I'm Oh Sehun, Concierge

Jongdae: H..Hello

Sehun: Let me start by saying You're Welcome at The Elysium and we are happy that you decided to take this step to ensure a safe and happy life

Jongdae: I had nothing else to lose

Sehun: And now you have everything to gain. May I ask is there any specific way I can refer to you?

Jongdae: Uhm….Jongdae is fine

Sehun: Jongdae, I see.

Sehun opens the binder and notes it down, the binder was making Jongdae nervous and Sehun knew, it always does….

Sehun: Right, Mr. Jongdae, this binder is your Residency Folder, it would not only contain your admission papers and all your needs but also your progress records, details of how you are doing in the program and how far you are.

Jongdae: That sounds like a lot

Sehun: It really isn't, as you might know each person is different, by keeping these records, it's all to make sure that your stay here is catered closely to your needs as much as possible

Jongdae: I….I'm….sorry. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful

Sehun: No, No not at all, it's best to ask questions when you don't understand things or are not sure about how anything works, safety doesn't just mean away from danger but also regaining your own confidence. Feel free to ask anything you want and doubt anything you feel needs doubt. It is okay

Jongdae was still unsure, that apology just came naturally out of him, but Sehun was highly comforting and surprised Jongdae on how emotionally intelligent he seemed, again not sure if it was the Comfort Suite and its effects or what but he was starting a trust in Sehun, something his mind was still trying fight.

Jongdae: Right. I'll try

Sehun: Great. That's the first step. If you're willing, we can begin your orientation.

Jongdae: Orientation?

Sehun: Yes, fill out your Residency Papers, Assign and Escort you to your new room and explain to you the processes of The Elysium and if you want you can have a tour of the facilities.

Jongdae: Uhm...okay, I guess this is really happening…

Sehun: You don't have to worry, the worst is pretty much over. You'll start getting better, especially when you meet the others

Jongdae: What others?

Sehun: The Other Residence, you'll have the freedom to interact with others while at your stay here, while we do not force this, we highly encourage it, to better expedite your program here at The Elysium and get you back into a new normal

Jongdae: I...I guess...I don't mind.

Sehun: I assure you, there is no danger here, you will be safe at all times

Jongdae: It’s not that….it's….people tend to not like me very much, and even those that do tend to not stay long, I...I'm okay with it though

Sehun: You'd be surprised what happens when you are around people that are just like you

Sehun had lost count of how many times he heard this train of thought or any of variants from new residents, without waver or falter, it’s always there, the tree of self-doubt, not knowing the differences between reality and their own trauma, a line forever blurred, this was also why Sehun always kept a professional front, so not as to seem overwhelming and overbearing to people as this may be the first time ever or in a long time since receiving such kindness and affection, there are many ways that could go wrong, he knows you have to ease people into these things, which is why Jongdae probably failed to notice how Sehun has been taking small steps towards him and was now standing just next to him, Sehun really was tall and broad, was a different presence to Kai but not in a threatening way….

Sehun: Will you be able to answer a couple of questions for me? Before we head to your room

Jongdae: Sure

Sehun grabbed a silver pen from his blazer pocket and opened the black binder….

Sehun: What's your name?

Jongdae: Jongdae

Sehun: Is that the name you prefer?

Jongdae: Sorry?

Sehun: Well sometimes our residence have a different in their heart than the one ascribed to you upon creation

Jongdae let out a nervous laugh, he had never thought that far on his new life on this realm, but then again it has been more about running and hiding than anything….

Jongdae: Jongdae is fine

Sehun: Great, next question, Do you have any injuries that need to be assessed?

Jongdae dodged eye contact real quickly, choosing the floor instead, in a form of shame….

Sehun: You need only say yes or no, it's only to prepare the doctor for when they see you later today

Jongdae: Doctor?

Sehun: Yes, we have a doctor, he assesses all our residents and he is very specialized and knows what he is dealing with and what he is doing

Jongdae: Oh...I… Uhm yes

Sehun: I see

Jongdae developed a red tint as embarrassment was settling in a bit (unbeknownst to him however his fear has also been slowly slipping away)....

Sehun: Will you be able to fill in the rest of this form on your own or will you require some assistance

Jongdae: I...I can try

Sehun: Should you need any help, it is a phone call

Sehun looked through the file to find the room Eunwoo had prepared for the new resident Jongdae, though it was Sehun who always assigned residents their Sets and Rooms after orientation, he sometimes let Eunwoo take the lead, so as to build his skills and assessment to the entails of this job, and he did this time and he wasn't far off Sehun's own assessment, he had placed Jongdae in Green Set in Room 306, with Sehun reasoning...

_Though Jongdae is still at a heightened state of fear and agitation and is still relatively new to The Elysium, he somehow exhibits fast senses of adaptation which means that he won't actually need a more guarded and disciplined experience here at The Elysium, an experience greater than that of Green Set, however I grant he does need to be closely watched and carefully assisted._

Sehun closed the binder and put it under his arm and looked softly at Jongdae, the small smile he gave towards Jongdae brought a great comfort to the smaller man, who has now went from clutching the sheets on which he sat o soothing them out nervously, telling Sehun that he was now getting more and more calm...

Sehun: There is a room ready for you, If you are ready, I can take you to it and we can finish this there and get you settled in

Jongdae: This is really happening, huh?

Sehun: Yes, it is, and please, should you feel any form of way, overwhelmed or scared, tell someone, anyone, especially me, so we can take care of it, together

Jongdae: You.... You really care, don't you

Sehun: With all my life.

Jongdae: I don't even know how to thank you

Sehun: You don't have to thank me just yet Jongdae

Sehun extends his arm towards the door, signalling that they can vacate the room now, Jongdae gingerly got up from the bed, his legs were feeling kind of wobbly as he hadn't used them since his adrenaline wore off a while ago and now they were just completely sore with every movement, but he soldiered on. He and Sehun walked out of the room, as soon as he stepped out, he could feel the effects of the Comfort Suite slip away, it felt somehow colder outside, inside the suite it felt like he was floating and yet secure tightly, outside however he felt heavier and grounded, part of his fear had returned but not in the great quantities it was when he walked in, part of him wanted to cling to Sehun's arm for safety and seek more calm from the taller man but he feverishly fought that want off, as he was unfamiliar with this very apparent feeling of need for another, so he hurried in small step, face down, behind the more confident Sehun's lead. Sehun was more than satisfied with how things are going so far with Jongdae, he has by far seen much, much worse, he has had to deal with new guests who couldn't even leave the confines of the Comfort Suite, so scared and traumatised to even function properly even under its charms, so much they didn't even trust the words that came out of his mouth, forcing Kai to intervene (Which he rarely does as this was Sehun's personal duty and he didn't wish to establish authority), but it's not always like that, and it's days like these which soothe and comfort Sehun, seeing hope in these people, feeling someone slowly trust him with their new life and as he and Jongdae got onto the golden elysium elevator, and it started going up to the 3rd Floor, he was about to give him just that, a new life.


	5. Weary Heads Bear Crowns

306

Jongdae looked at the placard on the door, this was to be newest place that he was to hide his head, in his form of life and existence, the excitement of being in a new place had long gone, in fact he had started to count himself lucky to sometimes to even find a dry place let alone a bed, but now the prospect of opening this door to anything was proving to be eliciting a great amount of unknown fear, he had been so afraid of building a life for so long because of being the flame that attracts the moths of pain that were demons, now that fear had attached itself to any sort of improvement or liking in his life, as he constantly and nervously asks himself '' _Can I stay here''._ All of his flight sense were flaring but when Sehun gently placed his hand on his shoulder so as to open the door for him, as much as he wanted to lie to himself, Jongdae couldn't shake the comforting presence that Sehun had, in the few minutes that he has interacted with him, he has felt next to no fear of him, he didn't feel overwhelming or underwhelming, he just felt like a second calming breath, though still confusing to Jongdae, he had decided not to question much of it. They entered the room.

Though most residential rooms looked the same (depending on which set) Room 306 was more than Jongdae had ever grown used to in this realm or any parallel, though it had a different aura than the comfort Suite, proving to be a lot more demure and less warm, it was somewhat bigger, carrying on the carpet with wood wall paneling exhibited in the hallways, the carpet however much fluffier, it also had a large TV, and an adjoining bathroom, to some it might exhibit a standard hotel room, but as Jongdae looked at it with near tearful burning eyes, it was a luxury he had never had….

Sehun: This is where you'll be hopefully staying for the next 2 months

Jongdae: All of this...is mine?

Sehun: Yes, feel free to make it as much of a home as you need, anything short of actual construction.

Jongdae: It's…..it's so nice. Thank you

Sehun: Don't have to thank me all the time. Now can I explain to you what we’re going to be doing here with you?

Jongdae: …..sure?

Sehun: Alright. A standard stay for most residents usually lasts 2 months, in those two months residents have and develop schedule of classes and sessions that built to help prepare you for a mortal life and the adjustment that comes with living in this realm under certain conditions, though schedules have the same core, they can be tailor made to suit and focus on certain individuals should it need be.

Jongdae: Oh….sounds a lot

Jongdae, if he was honest, was feeling slightly overwhelmed by this information, the effects of the comfort room now near completely worn off even he could tell, but he wasn't being overwhelmed by the information itself but actually his feelings towards the whole ordeal were the ones splitting him apart, part of him was unsure of being here, not knowing whether to trust these people or even Sehun, and this may just be a more elaborate plot to finally end him, a lot of demons have done a lot of things to make him come undone so it wasn't far outside the scope of reasonable thought, but then again Sehun seems so sincere and true, and he was human, no human would do something so vile as help a demon do something like that and enjoy, he had an undeniable comforting aura, which brings Jongdae to his second trouble, though he was trying to fight it, he actually was now interested in what Sehun was selling him, and he could tell that he was still passionately but un-invasively trying to convince him to stay, but the truth was Jongdae was now more settled on staying than anything else, but he now doesn't just want this place to be just a place where there's a comfortable warm bed, non-leaky roof and fresh food, he wants to see the help that Sehun says they have, he may not know what that is going to entail but it must be so much better than being live bait for dark entrails….

Sehun: It does seem so at first but I promise it won't be once you get going

Jongdae: What happens after the 2 months?

Sehun: Well after 2 months, you'd be out to go back into the world and build the life you truly want to live and deserve, but don't worry, we work with you and build you towards that end, we don't just drop you and abandon you, while we aim to alleviate the emotional, psychological and physical trauma one experiences in their life in the mortal realm, we also aim to create a support network which will provide safety and comfort not only it to you but you to it, so you won't be as alone as you would think. And the 2 months is only a standard guideline, you actually can take as long as you need, some of your Set Members are actually going to go over that time soon

Jongdae: Set Members?

Sehun: Yes, as a resident you are part of a group set, Green Set, this is the group of people that you will interact the most with and mostly share schedules with, they are your support system during your stay. But usually new residents tend to be a bit overwhelmed so don't worry, you can relax in your room for the day and you'll meet them later hopefully.

Jongdae: Tha….I mean...sorry

Sehun could feel the nervousness radiate from Jongdae as he stood a few feet in front of him, he could see he wanted to go more into the room and sit down on the bed, he has seen it many times before unfortunately, and he knows guiding and ushering Jongdae to sit or even explore and get used to the room because that is counterproductive as now the resident would invest trust more in him than their environment, counterproductive, but Sehun heart was lighting up just seeing the tinge of hope, though faint, that was bubbling in Jongdae, that alone was why he kept doing this job, to keep that alive from the moment they walk in through the doors, till his last breath…

Jongdae: And will he….he won't….

Sehun: Don't worry. You're very safe here, nothing will hurt you, from inside or outside, The Elysium is the most secure place in all the parallels

Sehun could hear Jongdae let out a shaky breath as he gingerly walked over to the bed, eyeing each corner of the room, _He's relaxing,_ he rubbed the soft duck down comforter on the bed with his fingers, never in his mortal life had he has ever felt anything so soft, but a whole new sensation was creeping up on him, and with soft eyes he turned to Sehun….

Jongdae: Can I ask you something?

Sehun: Yes, Please, Anything

Jongdae: Can I please have something to eat?

Sehun: *chuckles* Yes, of course, I'll have Eunwoo send something up, usually residents eat in the dining hall but you are not forced to and you can eat in your room as much as you want, but we encourage you interact more with the others

Jongdae: I….I'll try

Sehun: That's all that matters. Now you can just relax for now, get used to the room, next to the bed is an emergency button should you feel endangered or in trauma, it alerts everyone, and the phone over there links directly downstairs to either me or Eunwoo, you can call anytime you need anything. The Doctor will be here very soon and you can talk to him about….your health….and we can move from there

Sehun re-clutched the binder in his hand and looked at it and then looked back at Jongdae who had in that split second, sat down on the bed and was still rubbing the comforter….

Sehun: Jongdae, are you able to read and write?

Jongdae: Uhm yes, took some time to get used to but yes

Sehun: Great, then I can leave this with you

Sehun walks over and hands the binder to Jongdae, he was surprised it was not as heavy as it looked…

Sehun: Try and fill in as much information as you can on that and the rest we will figure out later.

Jongdae: Can I say it?

Sehun: Say what?

Jongdae: Thank You.

Sehun laughed once more, He’s _really relaxing, that's good, that's good_ this shouldn't actually excite him but it did….

Sehun: Any Time Jongdae. Any Time. Now I'm gonna go, the doctor should be here soon, Eunwoo will bring you something to eat and just chill, turn on some music if you like that and fill that in, you can even lay down after.

Jongdae: Alright.

Sehun: Don't worry. I'll be back

Jongdae: You will?

Sehun: Yep. I never leave.

Jongdae: Okay

Sehun flashed his final warm smile to Jongdae once more before gently turning around and heading for the door, leaving the room, outside the door and heading the corridor he took out his phone and dialed Eunwoo, to make some more arrangements based on his findings of the orientation.

Jongdae was now left in the room alone, though he felt really nervous as soon as Sehun closed the door behind him, he didn't feel lost, he didn't feel abandoned, he didn't feel scared, it was just a weird feeling he couldn't place, and by all that is mighty he was going to conquer it and fill in this damn form, so he opened it.

_The Elysium Welcomes You Home_


	6. Smoke Stained Mists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all life in The Elysium is comfortable and sweet, the other side has a very difficult time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes more character introductions, enjoy :)

His footsteps echoed down the corridor stairs he was walking down on, clutching four red files under his arm, he knows that this corridor was purpose built and had a reason to be like this, narrow, compact and slightly and seemingly going on forever, but that didn't stop it looking so dingy and dark, but Sehun was so used to it, he could even just walk down in it preoccupied or even blind and he would hit every step without fault, he made this trip every single day (except when he is away), this corridor led to 2 floors under The Elysium, it led to the elusive Black Set Residence.

The Black Set was home to the most dangerous of The Elysium's residents, they are kept in the underground for the safety of not only the other residences but the rest of the world, Black Set were beings still in their original forms, from either parallels, in varying forms of the process of being mortal, having many reasons of doing so but now doing so under the firm curation of Nightless and Kai, unlike the other groups, Sehun didn't interact much with these residents, only keeping up with what was happening either through the files which he kept or through conversations with his guardian Kai, even though they eventually ''graduate'' to the upper set and to Sehun, he still wished he had been involved in their journey from the start but he knows, things with them are extremely different and it's safer for him not to get involved, he finally reached the floor.

Kai stood in front of a reinforced glass window, looking to the other side intently and with no reaction or grimace, even though what he was looking at was a scene less than ideal, to him was a regular almost daily occurrence, on the other side was a warehouse size chamber, blue tiled walls and bright lighting, inside of the chamber were three beings…

The first being, the great, the legend himself, fearless, Lee Taemin better known as Nightless, with origins as murky as his power, Nightless was a well feared entity amongst all those of the two parallels, any being worth their weight in salt knew never ever to cross the great Nightless, and though many stories carried the legend and most of the rumors being true, He had changed a lot since meeting his great love Kai, whom he lovingly calls by his true name Jonginnie, it’s not that he was nicer now, no, but now he double thought the risks he took and did everything for and to protect his Jonginnie, despite him being immensely powerful as. Nightless was the owner of The Elysium, he had actually built it for Kai to fuel his dream to help the dejected, though at first he had no interest in helping people who won't be of use to him but as they started, he gained some interest, especially seeing his Jonginnie be passionate and working hard, he soon took over the more dangerous cases (Now Black Set) and even performed pseudo Humanizations/Decommissions and now The Elysium is their shared passion, though he still runs his club, this now had his full attention, he had fought tooth and nail to keep it and protect it, the place bathed with his charm, anything that comes at it, will face his fist.

The second being in the chamber was a member of MX7, MX7 was other of Nightless' prized possessions, his elite, skilled and powerful secret security force, forged by his own hands and designed to take down even the mightiest of Guardians and Dark Lords and make men bleed, it is said that should you be their target, the following 2 minutes would be your last, built for nothing other than protecting Nightless, especially after he got separated from his wings and basically reduced in power but still serve now in his full form, like their master, the origins are clouded in mystery and chaos however as they are the primary protection against intruders and danger at The Elysium, they are at least known much amongst current and former residents, with respect or fear in the case of Black Sets, though they report to their Master and him alone, they work together effectively with Sehun to maintain a safe and secure home for the devastated, they are as follows:

Shownu, the stoic, enigmatic leader of MX7, though not the most powerful member of the group, his powers make him nearly unbeatable as he has the ability to cage you in your own self, basically vice gripping your core rendering you weak and unable to reach your full strength and using his combat skills to finish you off, a fighting style strong and precise, he is also known to be a keen strategist being able to not only plan ahead but foresee flaws and counter them. While they all serve Nightless' wishes, he was granted authority over the group to make sure they fulfill their sworn duty to tiniest of margins.

Kihyun, the level headed and skeptic second in command, on powers alone, he was the most powerful in the group, with abilities that range from control over lightning and electric pulses and blasts to actual mind manipulation, able to trick and alter a target's mind to near extreme ends using vocal issuances and charms, it is said the last voice you hear as you delve into madness and eventual death is his sweet voice, this ability he can actually use on MX7 as well but usually to calm down the more excitable younger ones. He is a bit warmer and approachable than the leader Shownu, while Shownu makes sure they all follow orders, he makes sure they are all at optimum level and are physically okay and spiritually balanced, though don't be fooled he never trusts anyone outside his circle and easily calls for the elimination of a being without wanting to assess the danger, he is a very hard shell to crack, Nightless used to rely on him on who he should and shouldn't trust around him.

Wonho, the master spell caster and keeper of the youngers, existing on the opposite end of the manipulation spectrum as Kihyun, Wonho has the ability to control every single inch of another being physical form down right to the hairs at the back of their neck, either to force it to do something and make succumb or for it to copy his exact movements, this using them to fight instead of being physically involved, though it’s usually the former, it is rumored that Wonho is able to feel every single inch of his being inside and out, every cell, every pore, every hair, every inch of muscle, hence he is able to heal quicker from wounds than the rest, Wonho also has the ability cast charms and talismans and his are known to be near unbreakable and strong. He is usually given the task of working with the two youngers of the group as he the true one amongst them who can physically restrain them when they get too rowdy or dangerous to their surroundings despite the fact he is easily annoyed, he has all the patience in the world for those two.

Minhyuk, the bold and eager combatant, the bane of Shownu's existence, known for his outspoken nature often speaking directly and informally with their Master, either questioning his orders or just commenting his own unwarranted two cents, though in deviously playful manner, still respecting the boundary of his servitude to Nightless, Shownu never knows what's gonna come out of his mouth next, in all unspoken honesty however he was Nightless' favorite, sharing the same fever of power and control they wielded as a unit and how it towers over others, his abilities match his personality like a charm, known to be extremely agile and quick in his movements, it is said once he latches on to you, you can't get him off till you hit the ground in exhaustion all the while giving precise strikes that render you weak and almost motionless meanwhile you can't even land a single hit.

Hyungwon, King of the Shadows, even more enigmatic than Shownu himself as he speaks in hushed whispers if he even speaks at all, despite his cold exterior, actually is extremely attached to his other members and is first to notice when something is wrong with any of them even before Kihyun can sense it. He has the extraordinary ability that can be likened to teleportation, the shadows are his doorways, wherever there is a shadow he will appear out of it, able to go in and out of them freely, making him perfect for sneak attacks, he also has excellent evasive techniques and can study not only the movements and skillset of his opponent but also their powers, with all his powers combined it makes him extremely difficult to fight and is the only member to have yet to get hurt or injured in battle.

Jooheon, one half of the youngers, hinged only by a single screw, on the basis of physical strength alone, the strongest member of MX7, due to his nature of at times being void of any rational thought and processing, he hasn't got much in the powers Department apart from his sheer strength and a questionable bloodlust, he proves to be a skilled warrior and fighter, dealing in crushed bones and the art of dismemberment, Jooheon is extremely protective of the youngest member, to the point of near insanity, always with him and if not calling for him, they share everything and it is a very difficult task to separate them, and once they get going either on an attack or just running wild, very difficult to stop, hence Wonho is tasked with restraining them. Jooheon also has a limited range vocabulary, communicating in its barest form, which makes it hard speaking to him when he is upset, but even though basically a mad man, he follows orders without question and mostly listens….unless the youngest is taken away from him or is in danger then he comes first, this has earned a lot of punishments from his Master but it never wavers and the rest of MX7 have not only gotten used to it but work around it. When he is with the younger however he proves to be the most docile creature with the warmest purry smile.

I.M, the hellhound, completely off the wall unhinged, near rabid in his character, anything short of being on all fours, sheer speed was all the power that he had and frankly needed as he was more attack than tactical thought, much like Minhyuk once he gets a hold of you he never lets go till you fall, unlike Minhyuk however, his bloodlust was ten times more, ripping and tears to mere bloody threads, he was a ravenous creature with animalistic rage that gave no mercy to anything, easily agitated and angered especially once he's been set a target, despite actually having the ability to talk (albeit with the same limited vocabulary as Jooheon) he almost never speaks when in a calm state only speaking when something triggers him and he is pissed off, possibly why he has a close bond with Jooheon (who calls him Changkyun instead of I.M), as he seems to be the only who calms when he gets upset, if not resting on Jooheon's lap or preoccupied with a task with Jooheon (distraction given by others), I.M is always bouncing off the walls with energy, even though he never calls for or show sadness in his absence, I.M actually becomes irritable when not with Jooheon, those two have created a dependency of being completely intolerable, rumor has he is an actual demon hound trapped in a near human physical form.

MX7 served faithfully and diligently to their master, and even to Jongin by proxy, they very rarely socially interacted with anyone, even the residents, choosing only to exist within their own circle in their own space, in their quarters they eat together, sleep together (same room different beds), work together and relax together, a strong bond unbroken by even the strongest of authority. The one currently inside the chamber with Nightless was Wonho, assisting him in carrying out a Black Set Resident's gruesome program

The resident in question was named Chittaphon, a Dark Angel from the 36th Parallel, Dark Angels were demons who answered to no higher supervision and weren't even appointed mission, they did as they pleased, and Chittaphon was such creature and a powerful one at that, specialty was causing mass hysteria in the mortal realm over tiniest detail and watching madness ensue thereafter, it actually brought him great joy and satisfaction, well that was until he met who would become his first love and the keeper of his heart, Sicheng, the tall brooding man was an instant love for him and of course him not even being jilted by the existence of demons and one actually in front of him, loving how he would try and scare and order Sicheng around by threat of death and Sicheng would just bite back call him into order and make him obey, it kind of was a kinky turn on for him, so they spent as much time as they could together doing everything short of touching each other as Chittaphon was scared to hurt his Sicheng, whom he lovingly called WinWin because he felt like he won a prize by being with him. But it wasn't too long that Chittaphon's natural nature became an obstacle too large to ignore, though he lived for the rush and satisfaction of causing sheer madness, he loved Sicheng more than that, so naturally he started his humanization process however it proved to extremely difficult for him, it just didn't stick, it would start working only for two days later to completely wear off, never mind the fact it was beyond painful, and it was not if he kept needing the rush back, it would take him by surprise, he could be washing dishes at Sicheng’s house and the next thing he knows he is crashing through the roof and taking flight and coming back only a week later, he was being a liability to Sicheng but he didn't want to leave him, they loved each, Chittaphon knew very well about Nightless and how about how he grants favors, but honestly he didn't know what he had to offer the legendary myth, but luckily there was the Elysium and they were brought in, however it wasn't smooth sailing at all, it never was supposed to be but here it was extreme, Nightless explained that since his body both in its pleasant form and its Dark Angel was blatantly refusing and countering any form of humanization, to forcefully remove his demon core and force a humanization, would not only be a huge uphill fight but also would potentially leave him severely altered, paralyzed or even brain dead, however he did have another way they could try, he could force the demon core into a docile submissive state first then whatever happens to Chittaphon, it does not react, even when he himself calls upon it, but that would require a brutal and excruciating process, faced with the option if either leaving Sicheng forever, risk death and force a humanization or suffer some pain for some time to a more successful humanization, he had no other choice but to choose the latter, and he was admitted into Black Set, little did he know however just how excruciating and brutal it was going to be, every day he would dragged into this chamber, doused in the same irritant that radiates from Decomms, to trigger his demon core and force his transformation and then Nightless and that day's chosen member would mercilessly fight and beat Chittaphon till he a broken mess either exhausted or passed out, at first, with his demon core awakened in his demon form, Chittaphon would fight back feverishly (his demon core giving him thoughts of grandeur and irritation at Nightless) however he was obviously not a match for Nightless and he would always lose, as time went it fought back less and less, with Chittaphon signaling he was back in control by begging to stop for the day, but Nightless would carry on till he himself was satisfied for the day, which not until Chittaphon was quietly receiving Nightless' heavy hand, and the torture ranged depending on which MX7 member brought in with him that day, though Jooheon gave the most heavy handed beatings and had broken Chittaphon so many times (his wings alone had been broken more than 15 places, so much so Chittaphon doesn't even think he can fly again) but for Chittaphon the most painful one of all was Kihyun, he would manipulate and trick Chittaphon's mind into seeing them brutally kill Sicheng, triggering Chittaphon to try and stop him or avenge his lover but also in that same mind trick he would hide Nightless from sight so as Chittaphon is flying flopping around in the chamber trying to get his hands on the imaginary Sicheng and Kihyun, he'd be flying right into Nightless' clutches and receiving a pummeling that he couldn't even see, it was especially excruciating hearing his precious Sicheng's agonizing screams and him covered in blood and open leaking wounds over and over and over again, if it weren't for the mere fact that Sicheng visits everyday he would really believe the memory of the hallucinations, though it was the worst thing he has ever gone through ever, he knew he had to finish it, it was the only way, For Sicheng

But the thing was, the special program, it was working, it really was working, now when he his demon is triggered it doesn't stay too long off his control, even his wings, they used to sprout out and flex confidently but now as soon as they sprout they fold themselves around Chittaphon not even as to cocoon him but to just hide away from the incoming onslaught, even today as he was slumped on the floor panting hard and coughing up blood, covered in today's set of wounds, scrapes and bumps, one eye close and one of his wings flapping limply as it was broken yet again today, he still was in his demon form, but lacking the trademark arrogance and overzealous nature, all that he wanted was for it to stop and his Sicheng, he was holding himself up with his arm as his legs had given up on him half way after Wonho took control of him and was basically splitting him in half, he couldn't even take off knowing Nightless would just forcefully slam him back into the ground and start beating him again with his fists made of concrete, he won't fight, he doesn't want to fight, he can't take any more…

Chittaphon: Please…..Please….I wanna stop now

Nightless: Get up. What kind of a demon writhes around in the dirt like a pathetic loser. Get up and fight me

Chittaphon: No...Please...I can't take anymore, I want Win

Nightless: Why would he want you? You can't even lift yourself of the ground, I might as well take him, show him what real power is.

Chittaphon: Sir...please….

Nightless: Fine, if you won't get up, we'll make him get up, Wonho

Wonho nodded, flexing his muscle slightly but enough to send a rippling pulse through the entire chamber, before extending his hand and arm as if offering a hand shake pointed at Chittaphon, then slowly tilting it up, right on that cue, Chittaphon started wailing in agony and getting up, his body once again under the control of Wonho, Wonho was giving him enough of his mind to fully comprehend everything, only controlling the part that deals with movement, in a blinding pace, Wonho sent Chittaphon surging towards them only to be caught by the throat by Nightless before releasing his control, in a surprise move Chittaphon immediately shifted into his pleasant form and he gasped and choked under Nightless' grip, he almost never does that, his demon was always relentless, would never go under unless Chittaphon willfully did it himself and right now he was in no condition to be able to do that especially with a broken wing and yet it happened, which meant his demon core went into hiding, this was the victory they wanted, Nightless looked into Chittaphon's dilating eyes, he barely had enough strength left to hold Nightless arm to try and stop him from choking him, his face telling a story…

Chittaphon: No more. Please

Nightless: If you can't control yourself, I'll control you, my word is law

Chittaphon: Yes sir

Chittaphon doesn't always remember much when his demon core comes into play, though they were one when he was accepting of his nature as a Dark Angel, but ever since he wanted to humanize, the demon core started acting like an outside entity within, thus his memory of what happens in these sessions is a bit hazy, his injuries track the physical part of what happened but he barely remembers what is being said to him or by him, all he knows that Nightless degrades him a lot so as to agitate his demon core into a fight so it can lose again and again till it gets the point, but he has never came to in the middle of a beating or even in the chamber for that matter, so ''waking up'' in a chokehold was striking moment and not only that his primary response was not to question the happenings but to immediately submit himself to Nightless, an intense fear gripping him while also hanging on to the words Nightless spat at him, he has never felt this small in his life. Before Chittaphon's mind could wander even more, Nightless brought his other hand up to Chittaphon's face and tapped his middle finger in the middle of his forehead, causing his face to glow at the tap before rendering Chittaphon completely unconscious, passed out not dead, he handed him over to Wonho who carried him in his arms bridal style….

Nightless: Take him to his room and let him rest. He has done great today.

Wonho: Yes Master

Wonho started walking out one door as Nightless headed to a different door, one heading into the room with a glass window, going his pleasant form and hiding his wings, when he finally into that adjoining room, he saw Kai and Sehun standing in front of the glass window still, Kai had one red binder open in his hands as was going over it while Sehun had the rest with still standing right next to Kai, Nightless and Kai locked eyes for a silent minute, earning an honest warm smile from Kai quickly closed the binder as Nightless approached, they quickly without word of warning shared a small but passionate kiss, these two really loved each other to no ends, his Jonginnie truly made Nightless happy and even though they lived dangerous lives that lead them into multiple conflicts and battles, they always found time to be soft with one another, Jonginnie was Nightless' soft spot which he heavily protected, as for Kai, he couldn't think of a better person to spend eternal life with than his Tae, just knowing that there is a powerful being that would risk life and limb to dangerous ends for him was not only comforting but truly amazing, he was glad that Taemin decided to love him without bounds so he too could do the same. The shared another look of love between themselves before separating, remembering that Sehun was with them….

Nightless: Ah Sehun, you're back, I hope you're fine now, well rested and all that

Sehun: Yes Uncle, had an amazing rest, the Byuns send their regards

Kai: How are they?

Sehun: They're good, you know them, forever in love and the cafe is doing well so they not stressed that much

Kai: That's good, my one we really should make some time to go see them again

Nightless: Soon, my all, soon, but I think I’m close to a breakthrough here, losing momentum would be disastrous

Sehun: Breakthrough?

Nightless: Yes, let's talk in the sanctum

They started walking out, with Kai arm around Nightless' waist and Sehun respectfully trailing behind them, they walked into another adjoining room, this was the Inner Sanctum of Nightless and Kai, their office and work space, it led to the two corrections chambers and had a direct route upstairs, immaculately decorated in a style that can only be described as ''Dungeon CEO'', dark and deep colors, large Persian rug with a large oak table on top of it which both Kai and Nightless shared and even a relaxing area with deep red couches and a large bookshelf all set to an exposed concrete wall, this was where you'd mostly find the power couple, Sehun placed the rest of the binders on the desk as Kai helped Nightless clean his hands and change shirts, from the white one he had on now covered in blood and sweat to a new deep blue one, Sehun respectfully averted his eyes while clearing his throat….

Kai: Yes...ah right...my one, tell Sehun about your new plan with Chittaphon

Nightless seemed to not want to break eye contact with Kai, with a deviously goofy grin on his face as he stared at his beautiful face, Kai had to physically grab Nightless' chin and point him to Sehun, and he instantly changed back into his dark mysterious self….

Nightless: Right, Chittaphon, I have decided not humanize him

Sehun: What? I thought….the binder says he has been making steady progress, why the change?

Nightless: Relax, he is doing fine, he is doing better than fine. His core while not diminishing in strength, is submitting to my will and it’s only a matter of time till it’s completely docile, but it gave me a thought, if it were remain docile, then could he rejoin the mortal world in that state instead of being humanized, this will not only put him out of harm’s way but may create a much better life for him.

Sehun: So you mean he would still be a demon as he leaves here, what would happen if he gets triggered out there and goes berserk?

Nightless: I thought about that and of course I will have Shownu seal his core in with greater strength and of course I won't let him leave unless he is totally under my authority, his core responding only to me even he can't access it.

Kai: Think about the possibilities Sehun, for once a resident will be able to leave here and not be completely defenseless

Sehun: I guess you can say that.

Nightless: We will run a trial run soon when we transfer him upstairs to Green Set

Sehun nodded as Kai gave him a knowing smile, earning a small huff smile, even though he has reservation about this new sudden plan, having heard stories of how the demon core can just erupt and cause absolute chaos, that's what happened to the Byuns and how they not only almost lost each other but lost Kai as well, and that was a risk too extreme but he loved how Kai and Nightless were seemingly trying to convince him to adopt the idea as if they weren't already doing it anyway, Kai always made sure that Sehun felt included in conversations like these whereas Nightless just gets on with it. Sehun's relationship with Nightless is cordial bordering on a warm awkwardness, it even took a long time for him to warm up to being called uncle but he trusted Sehun with everything and somewhat cared for him, that's why he gave him Elyxion, Elyxion was more than just a regular sword, it was a divine instrument, an enchanted weapon which granted its bearer a certain amount of powers and abilities, Elyxion belonged to Nightless but willed it to Sehun when he started his job here at The Elysium to provide him with protection against the beings he might encounter or who may come after him, he even gave him a Core of Pure Essence, which is like a Demon Core or a Light Core but very, very basic, inorder to not only give him the strength to wield Elyxion and its powers but give him auxiliary abilities should he be without Elyxion, he had also had MX7 train him extensively, so if Nightless didn't care about him he wouldn't have done all of that but then again he often wonders if he did that cause he cares or because Kai asked him to, either way he ever grateful and treats Nightless like his guardian too, so cordial…

Sehun: Oh and by the way, the new resident seems eager to settle in, there's great promise in him

Kai: I saw that too, I heard the demon that chased him here was quite a piece of work, I heard he scratched I.M

Nightless: He was not happy about it. If he knows anything about life he would know to never set foot in my hotel ever again

Kai: My one.

Sehun chuckled, Kai was the only one who found it charming when Nightless became threatening while everyone else quivered in fear….

Sehun: I should probably head back upstairs

Kai: Of course.

Kai walked over and hugged Sehun really tightly, Kai always shared hugs with Sehun as much as he could, to show him love and affection, it’s not an uncommon sight, they pulled off each other and looked at one another…

Kai: You'll be back right?

Sehun: I never leave

Sehun bowed to his uncle and began to leave the room, heading up the other stairs, hearing the gleeful giggle that came from Kai, knowing well that the two were probably all over each other already, their relationship as strong as The Byuns, and he wouldn't have it any other way, he was glad his Guardian Kai was extremely happy and with someone that can and will always protect him and he was also glad he was in his life too, they were a family of sorts, one big family, Sehun continued upstairs


	7. Apple A Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae receives a visit from the doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that the "Medical and Health Opinions" are just fiction and not to be taken seriously or be taken as complete medical fact, if you are an angel or demon in distress, kindly seek actual professional medical assistance. Enjoy :)

Eunwoo walked out of room 306, closing the door behind him after dropping off a plate of food to the new resident, ''Jongdae'' according to the binder which he stole a glimpse of, Jongdae hadn't said anything at all to him, simply bowing his head when he Eunwoo handed him the tray of food, he seemed skittish, Eunwoo wasn't necessarily shocked receiving this treatment, it was all too common for him, for some bizarre reason new residents don't trust at all and it usually took a day or two before they even start trusting him or at least give him an audible hello, part of him understood that people that come here aren't exactly at their prime, so of course they are not going to flat out trust a stranger like him, but it’s hard for something like this to not great on a person's personality, he starts to think how maybe it was him that is the problem, the doubt once even drove him to ask Sehun if he maybe had a bit of demon in him and maybe that's why new residents don't like him cause they sense it and get scared of him, he got booked off for 2 weeks after that. But now he has come to accept that that is just how things are, he just has to keep doing his job properly and they'll eventually like him, like Sehun, he wanted to do his part to help them, make feel better, give them a better life, with just human heart and hands, he will do it.

As Eunwoo walked towards the elevator, it dinged open and there was someone inside stepping out, it was Dr Kim, the resident doctor, Eunwoo's smile perked up and matched that of the tiny doctor as they approached each other…

Eunwoo: Hey Doc, Thanks for coming up

Dr Kim: Eunwoo, nice to see you, you weren't hurt this time were you?

Eunwoo: No not at all Dr Kim.

Dr Kim: Good, which room am I going to?

Eunwoo: 306, the names Jongdae, didn't specify what type of injuries and seems highly self-conscious so I advise an easy approach

Dr Kim chuckled slightly….

Dr Kim: Each day goes past you sound more and more like Sehun

Eunwoo: *blushing* Doc stop it. I'm just trying to help

Dr Kim: and Doing good, keep it up

Dr Kim pat the younger boy on the shoulder before continuing to the aforementioned, Dr Kim always complimented Eunwoo, now he didn't have a thing for praise but he always feel giddy when he is told he is at least on the right track, blushing, Eunwoo continued on his way to the elevator. Dr Kim reached the room door, knocked three times, and entered slowly announcing his entrance into the room. Upon entry, the doctor was greeted by the picture of a small dainty man going absolutely mongrel on a bacon sandwich, Jongdae hadn't heard the knock on the door or hear it click open, now he was startled to see a not so tall man with the biggest gummy smile, wavy hair, round glasses and wearing an unbuttoned button up shirt with a decal t-shirt underneath, would be a typical nerd if he wasn't such a smoke show, and then there's Jongdae, face absolutely stuffed with a sandwich, there were two of them a minute ago but once that soft bread and crispy bacon and fresh lettuce hit his tongue, he just couldn't stop himself and gobble the thing in huge bites which he struggled to get down his small throat but he just was so hungry, now he probably looks a fool, and he probably was making it worse by just staring at the man, but silence wasn't going to be long, as Jongdae took one hard swallow of the contents in his mouth and put the plate aside, wiping his mouth nervously….

Dr Kim: Hello Jongdae, I can wait for you to finish if you'd like

Jongdae: You...are…

Dr Kim: I'm the doctor that works here, Dr Kim Minseok

Jongdae: Oh….

Jongdae developed a red tint of embarrassment on his face as he realized not only had he forgotten that a doctor was coming after being told several times but also forgetting that he said he had injuries, even though to him they were no big deal and would go away in a week or so, but now the doctor was here and probably needed to examine him….

Dr Kim: Like I said, I can wait till you finish up, no rush.

Jongdae: No, Uhm, its okay...I can finish later. Don't want to waste your time.

Dr Kim: Okay, let's try this, you can eat as we talk but don't eat too fast, how about that?

Jongdae: Okay

Dr Kim walked more into the room and placed his bag on the dresser in front of Jongdae, and picked up the black binder Sehun left earlier to go through some things and fill in his portion of it.

Kim Minseok, MD, a decommissioned Guardian of Peace, created as Xiumin, he was an exceptional Guardian and always did everything right and by the laws, it all came crashing down for him however when he got into an altercation with a Dark Angel while trying to aide a Guardian of Light, resulting in him getting a large gash on the side of his torso, it was no big deal at the time and was easily closed up and healed by Xiumin himself, but one thing remained, a huge scar where the gash was, this was particularly frightening as Guardians never scar, their injuries never leave scars, but he had one and it was huge, he reached out to other fellow Guardians for advice and assistance, even through multiple healing sessions, it just didn't go away, rumors started going around that he was tainted and was transforming into a Dark Angel (a feat damn near impossible in this form), and soon those rumors started to climb the hierarchy and soon he was ordered into isolation even though protesting that he felt normal but with a scar, with orders directly from BoA, Xiumin was Decommissioned and sent down to the mortal world, to live out the last of his decades, some of the Guardians of Peace he worked with kept a close eye on him, always made sure he was safe and comfortable, protected them as much as they could from demons and Dark Lords without either being noticed or bringing too much attention, however they could not do it forever and once they got found out were put in isolation for a long time, they did come back after that but Xiumin barred them from continuing, not wanting them to suffer his fate. After leaving a lonely mortal life for some time, and seeing how much damage demons and Dark Lords can cause to not only his mortal body but others, he made a grand decision, after adopting the name Kim Minseok and all its information and particulars (a favor granted by Nightless), Minseok skillfully enrolled in Medical University and obtained his Medical Degree to become a Doctor, a licensed Doctor, at first he started practicing on regular humans, a difficult feat if you are constantly being traumatized by demons, but he soon started helping out other decomms when they got injured, while also compiling a ''textbook'' so to keep track of how a regular human body is and how a decommissioned body is. While being called back to repay his favor to Nightless, something that still is unspecified, he found out about the existence of The Elysium, realizing how it worked, he realized that it would be the safest place for him to work and have offices, so he offered his services to Kai and Nightless, which, after some explaining, they accepted and now he is the resident doctor and has an office on the second floor (something Jongdae would have probably noticed when he left the Comfort Suite but was too distracted), he still goes outside for other things and to work on human patients to keep his license active, but now he has dedicated his skill to decomms and now humanized demons, not wanting to ever abandon those who need him unlike how the 34th abandoned him. He still has the scar till this day.

Dr Kim put tilted down the binder and looked at Jongdae, who was still awaiting word from the doctor despite an eagerness to get back to the sandwich….

Dr Kim: Right, so I only need to do two things with you today, firstly to answer some health questions and also conduct a physical examination of you, now I understand that may seem invasive but I promise you I will not touch you inappropriately and you can stop me at any time you feel uncomfortable, I'm here to help not force you.

Jongdae: You...you want me to….get naked?

Jongdae started getting nervous, of all the times he had been naked, it was never by his own choice or cognition, he had come to loathe his own body because of it, so being asked to do so, nicely for that matter was dizzying at best, he knew there was no harm but what choice is this?..

Dr Kim: No, not like that, you going to have to show me where your injuries are? So I can assess them and know how to treat them.

False Alarm…..

Jongdae: Oh….

Dr Kim: First, Take a bite.

Jongdae snapped back to remember the delicious sandwich, he did as told and took yet another bite, almost sighing at how good it was but realized how painful his stomach got as it hungrily anticipated the incoming sustenance, he should tell the doctor right….

Jongdae: Doc… it hurts when I eat.

Dr Kim: Excuse me?

Jongdae: When I eat, my stomach hurts a little bit

Dr Kim: Oh I see, tell me, how often did you used to eat?

Jongdae: I….Uhm...not often I guess. Just a little bit here and there

Dr Kim: I'm gonna need something more precise.

Jongdae: Probably ….maybe once….a week

Dr Kim: Oh...

Jongdae: It's hard coming across food out there okay, even the one I manage to get I can't keep, not for long anyway, so I eat when I can get it as much as I can get, okay, you won't get it

Jongdae seemed to have become agitated as he started breathing loudly and shuffled back on the bed, almost knocking the tray with food off the bed, Dr Kim took especial head now to Eunwoo's warning…

Dr Kim: Jongdae, calm down, I get it, I know what you mean, I'm just trying to find out a little more information so I can tell you what's wrong

Jongdae focused on breathing, embarrassed at how quickly he got riled up, though it was over nothing, as soon as he started talking he was seemingly transported back to his pathetic life and sent him into a spin, and he has made a fool of himself in front of the doctor….

Jongdae: I...I'm sorry

Dr Kim: It’s okay, just tell me what type of pain, is it like a bubbling sensation or like a sharp pain, is it over time or just when you eat

Jongdae: It’s a sharp pain I guess usually when I eat and last for only a couple of minutes after I’m done.

Dr Kim: Do you pass gas?

Jongdae: Yeah I guess so

Dr Kim: Ah then probably your body is probably not used to eating much food so the pain is just your stomach reacting to being active. Think of it this way, if you're constantly cold and spend days curled in the fetal position, when you eventually move, your body hurt at the new sudden change in position and movement, that's what's happening inside you, so you don't eat daily so your body is used to being without food than with it, the gas well it’s just because the air build up in your empty stomach is agitated so it needs release. In essence, you're fine.

Jongdae: Oh…

Dr Kim though he highly concerned about Jongdae's eating habits, he wasn't exactly surprised that Jongdae was able to survive this long without eating much and not be a walking skeleton..relatively, it's something he had actually noted in his textbook many times, Guardians & Demons never actually needed to eat food, their bodies didn't require that type of sustenance, they could eat but it was never a eat regularly or die type of situation, so upon Decommission/Humanization, that characteristic is set in but is at lower rate than normal humans, so a Decomm/Humanized Demon would eventually have to eat to survive and be healthy, intervals between meals can depend from being to being, clearly Jongdae's was weekly, However they do tend to eat regardless of that interval as they are basically surrounded by food and recreational hunger. So Jongdae could afford to eat he was but it probably was messing and weakening his cognitive function, but Dr Kim could only speculate at this point….

Jongdae: I didn't mean to blow up on you like that….its...still a lot

Dr Kim: Don't worry about it, we're at least getting somewhere, at least you haven't bit me yet

Jongdae gasps slightly and was slightly amused….

Jongdae: Someone bit you?

Dr Kim: Yeah...well in hindsight, pushing down on a tooth that hurts wasn't a good idea.

Jongdae huffed a small laugh to himself, Dr Kim just smiled, satisfied that Jongdae didn't spiral too deep into his panic and was able to smile, even though at his expense….

Dr Kim: Now take a bite

Jongdae picked the sandwich again and took another bite, taking notice once more of the Doctor's notes and noted how he stomach grumbled when he swallowed and the pain starting up once more….

Dr Kim: It'll get better the more you eat but I'll instruct Sehun to arrange softer foods for you at least for the first week

Jongdae: okay…

Dr Kim: Now, do you think you're ready to show me your injuries.

To say Jongdae was nerve wrecked was putting it lightly, it was going back to the whole thing of being naked again, but he knew that it was going to be okay, he had been assured enough already right, he shouldn't be scared right, so he nodded a d slowly got on his feet and fingered the hem of his top for a moment before slowly raising it, and it was not very hard to miss, there were a bunch of bloodied scrapes and bruises literally the man's torsos, some even looking more like hickeys than impact bruising, but the one thing that caught the doctor's eye, that made his eyes almost bulge was the large bruise that was covering the side of his body, starting from under the armpit and dipping even below the loose hanging trousers he wore, it really covered a large expanse of his side, it was dark purple with a yellow ring around the edge, confusingly Jongdae didn't seem to be in pain though but Dr Kim was none too convinced…..

Dr Kim: Jongdae, I want you to remain calm okay.

Jongdae: Why….what's wrong? It's nothing I swear.

Dr Kim did not even respond to him but instead took out his cellphone, and pressed a single button, the cellphone seemed to disturb something in Jongdae as he dropped back down his top and sat down on the bed, holding his dizzying head, he heard the doctor say on the phone...

_Sehun. I need Kai in 306, immediately._


	8. Rougher Than Expected

It becomes a jarring experience when you go from trying to get comfortable with one person in your space in a room to suddenly without a moment's notice the room is filled with people, two of them being one the notorious and powerful being in all three parallels. Jongdae must admit he was a bit struck seeing the good Dr go from a calm charm to a professional panic as soon as he lifted up his shirt to reveal his wound, to him it didn't seem like much, yes it hurt but he had suffered much more painful injuries than that, it had started healing till he got attacked again and then it just spread, however if the doctor was that unsettled by it, then maybe it was a bigger deal than he thought. Now however he was completely shirtless, lying on his back on the bed, his bed, as Nightless' palms rested on his side, they were warm and soft, though that was not the sensation Jongdae's focus was on, he had experienced being healed before, once when he broke his finger, but that felt nowhere near as what he was feeling now, even though he could feel Nightless' warm hands sitting firmly on the surface of skin, it also felt like they had reached into him and were fixing him, not only repairing broken bone, but also restoring battered organs and muscle, like he was being built from scratch, he was even starting to be able take larger breaths than he has been able to in a long time, it felt surreal, he couldn't look Nightless in the face even as he was laying on that bed, he couldn't look anyone in the face, opting to look at the ceiling, Sehun was standing to his side, looking over diligently over Nightless work, which was still a point of confusion to Jongdae, Sehun was human, he shouldn't be able to see things of this nature, but he wasn't about to be the one questioning this. The good doctor was near the foot of the bed discussing something serious in hushed tones with Kai, Jongdae felt like a guest in his own room, so he closed his eyes to better calm himself, he wasn't aware that he had drifted off, till he heard someone call out for him and shake him, when he opened his eyes, Dr Kim and Nightless were standing over him, the veins on Nightless' eyes had a fading pale blue to them, which caused Jongdae to somewhat recoil…

Dr Kim: Are you alright?

Jongdae could only nod, recovering from his sudden nap and still feeling kind of hungry still….

Nightless: For future reference, it is best not to hide such injuries, something much worse could have happened

Jongdae: I….I didn't think it was serious

Nightless looked at the doctor with some concern, whose smile dipped a little before Kai interrupted…

Kai: Minseok will take care of everything now, my one, come

Nightless: Yes, my only

Kai extended his hand towards Nightless, who took it gladly and the two powerhouses walked out hand in hand, with Sehun in tow behind them. Just outside in the corridor, the three held an impromptu conference…

Nightless: He suffered some extreme damage, one more day out there he would have died his final death, three broken ribs, massive bleeding, reduced lung capacity just to start with, never mind a ticking time bomb, he was a walking spirit

Kai: The demon after him is definitely relentless, you need to secure the hotel properly, brief MX7, if they are how we think they are, then they will not give up Jongdae that easily

Sehun: Of course

Nightless: I've only done so much to heal him, it’s up to him now to take care of himself

Sehun: I'll ask the doctor to keep a close eye on his progress

Kai: You seem to have everything under control up here then, my one, let's return to our sanctuary

Nightless: Yes my only

Kai took Nightless' arm, Sehun bowed to them slightly as they turned to head to the elevator, only to notice someone standing a few feet away, it was Yukhei, who seemed to become small upon locking eyes with the two, as they approached, he nervously fixed himself as they did, faltering in maintaining eye contact with them, especially with Nightless….

Yukhei: G..good morning

Kai: My goodness I keep forgetting how large you are, you seem to be doing very well

Yukhei smiled gently…

Yukhei: Thank you, I'm trying my best

Nightless: Yukhei, it is important you are doing what needs to be done, and you are at peak physical and mental shape

Yukhei: Yes sir, I am completely

Nightless: Good, Don't disappoint me now

Yukhei: Never sir

Kai: I don't think you can ever disappoint us Yukhei, progress is progress, no matter how minute

Yukhei: Bigger strides yield bigger results, I shouldn't let up

Kai scoffed looking at Nightless, who had a stern look on his face, Yukhei couldn't tell whether Kai was annoyed or what, hence he chose to look at the floor….

Nightless: We should go

Kai: Take care Yukhei

Yukhei: You too

The couple passed and made their way to the elevator. Yukhei took a moment, stealing a last glance as the elevator doors shut, letting go of a phantom breath, before resigning himself to an oh too common sadness. Yukhei didn't see much of Nightless, the man who rescued him and shielded him from much danger, he held him at very high regard, and respected him, not only as the high deity that he was but as someone special in his life, but as much as Yukhei held that sentiment, their relationship was bare at its minimum, for someone that means a lot to him, they didn't talk or see much of each other, he knew Nightless cared about him, he never doubts it, but they see Sehun more than they see him, and it sometimes saddens Yukhei, and even when they do eventually come across each other, Yukhei just seems to run out of words and Nightless, being stern as he is, always puts him on the straight and narrow, he had so much less, but wished for so much more, but at least he had Sehun, whom was waiting for Yukhei to finish his moment, he quickly rushed over in all smiles…

Yukhei: So what's going on? I heard that your dad and Nightless were up here

Sehun lost his edge for a moment, he didn't mind it at all that people called Kai his father, he actually welcomed it, because Jongin and even the Byuns were more fathers to him than his actual still living and breathing biological father, but when Yukhei said it, he knew he was saying from a place of hurt and discomfort, Yukhei, as much as it was totally untrue, believed that he had absolutely no one apart from Nightless and Kai, as much as Kai was Sehun's ''father'' he was Yukhei's too, so was Nightless, but somehow he felt either undeserving of that or he felt wronged by it, regardless whenever Sehun would hear Yukhei '' _Your Father''_ instead of '' _Our father_ '' it would pain Sehun cause it would like Yukhei is lashing out and pushing away and that was the last thing he needed, but he never pushed the matter, just smiled through it….

Sehun: Uhm….nothing much...the new resident had some injuries that's all.

Yukhei: Oh is he...going to be okay?

Sehun: Yeah Yeah don't worry, he is fine now

Yukhei: Good, Good, I can't wait to meet him, you know I always like new people

Sehun: He'll join everyone soon, don't worry. He needs some time to adjust

Yukhei: I know….is he…

Sehun: He was an angel

Yukhei: an angel or a Guardian?

Sehun: I'm not sure

Yukhei: Whow….I guess I'm the last person he should meet huh

Sehun: That's why you're gonna be the first

Yukhei: But….

Sehun: But nothing, every new resident meets my brother first

Yukhei developed an uneasy blush, it's always hard for decomms to trust him after they find out what he is, but he always puts his best foot forward and wins them over……

Yukhei: I should go then, put in some time at the gym before my schedule officially begins

Sehun: Don't overwork yourself

Yukhei nods and they fist bump. Yukhei takes off down the hall, Sehun looked at him worryingly, Yukhei has been with them for so many years and yet he was still unsure of himself and his place here, he wished he could just talk to Nightless and have him right the situation but it wasn't his place to do so.

Meanwhile inside the room, Jongdae had sat up from the bed and against the headboard, watching the doctor scribe some information on the black binder, contemplating whether to put his clothes back on or wait to be told to do so, he was feeling a bit uneasy however he was suddenly feeling stronger than he has felt in a very long time, as euphoric as it was, it was disorientating for him, like he just took a big refreshing glass of water after being dehydrated for days, and he still was having trouble comprehending what just happened….

Jongdae: Why do I feel like he hates me?

Dr Kim: Who? Nightless?

Jongdae: Yeah, feels like he came to yell at me

Dr Kim: Oh no, I wouldn't worry about that, he has that effect on beings, he wouldn't be powerful if he didn't, but don't worry, he is more on your side than against it, everyone here is

Jongdae: Still, he's...a lot, reminds me of demons

Dr Kim: I wouldn't call him that though

Jongdae: Oh...I didn't mean…

Dr Kim: Oh don't worry, everyone has that curiosity about him, what's important is that we respect him

Jongdae sunk slightly where he sat, thinking that he let his idle curiosity get the best of him and now possibly insulted the very being who is trying to help him. Dr Kim picked up on it quickly though as he picked up his head….

Dr Kim: Hey look, all I'm trying to say, he built this place for people to come and get help and be better, and that's what you're here for, if he hated you or anyone, this place wouldn't exist, you wouldn't be here, we should at the very least appreciate that, that's how it all starts

Jongdae: Oh I see. It's complicated but I got it

Dr Kim: That's good. You should get dressed and finish eating, you do not want to catch a cold, trust me it’s not pleasant

Jongdae let out a tiny breathy giggle as he reached for his shirt and started to put it on, noting how he didn't need to be careful with doing that any more, as soon as he emerged from under his shirt, the doctor was already handing him back the plate, to finish, which he took…

Dr Kim: I actually don't need anything more from you at this stage, everything else is just personal information you can fill in on your own and the rest we will figure out as time goes, otherwise we are done.

Jongdae: Oh...Okay Thank you doctor, for everything

Dr Kim: It's only the start, still a lot we have to do. May I suggest something though?

Jongdae: Sure

Dr Kim: I know this being your first day and you may still be a bit jittery but you should try and leave the room for a bit, look around, meet the other residents, get settled, it may seem a lot but it helps, to get started

Jongdae: I….I wouldn't wanna disturb people

Dr Kim: Oh don't be ridiculous, they'll be glad to meet you, you can even get Eunwoo to show you around

Jongdae: Can I think about it?

Dr Kim: While you eat, absolutely

Almost as if the realization was slapped into him, he jumped to grab the sandwich and took a sizeable bite, it really did taste good, tastes ten times better because now he knows he can take his time enjoying it.

At that moment, there was a triple knock on the door and the doctor granting entry, it was Sehun again, he seemed a bit more serious than Jongdae was used to already, but he tried to soften his face…

Sehun: I hope I’m not interrupting.

Dr Kim: No not at all. We're finished.

Sehun: I see, was just checking in one last time before I leave. Your schedule should be ready by morning, I'll bring it with for your morning check-up, it tells you what you’re supposed to do for your day at what time. As of right now though, your free to take a breather, relax, you can even sleep if you want to, most new residents fall asleep as soon as their heads hit the bed. You're not confined to your room though, you're free to walk around the hotel and all its facilities, except uninvited into other people's rooms and the subterranean floors, it's advised however, as a Green Set Resident, that you stay within the Elysium at all times

Dr Kim looks at Jongdae and gave a little smirk, reminding him of what he said, Jongdae though slightly caught in the moment showed no signs of shock or shrinkage, so he was dealing well with new information now….

Sehun: Any questions?

Jongdae: Nothing for now I guess

Sehun: Very well, welcome again. Doctor

Dr Kim: I'll head out with you. Jongdae, I'll see you soon

Jongdae nodded, the doctor gathered his things and headed out the door with Sehun. The two talked while walking to the elevator….

Sehun: What do you think?

Jongdae: Well….I don't know. He won't take a lot of work, if he is open to it, but doubt keeps clouding him, but then we all were like that

Sehun: You'll keep close attention to his progress for me won't you doc

Dr Kim: Of course but why? You almost never have this request

Sehun: I don't know either, he just seems so small and fragile

Dr Kim: Sehun, you're ginormous, everyone is smaller in comparison

Sehun laughs slightly…

Dr Kim: He's in safe hands with us and you know that, you're always overprotective of a new resident, as endearing as it is, you do make my job harder because I need your clear head.

Sehun: My head is always clear.

Dr Kim: Good, now let's get back to work

Sehun nodded, ushering the doctor into the elevator, looking at the door of 305 one last time, wishing the new resident a well and speedy recovery process, he knew that for some being here was difficult, was just too much of a stark reminder of how much of a failure they were (which in some effects was not true), but Sehun was there for all of them and will continue to do so till he couldn't anymore. Sehun got in as well and the elevator doors closed.


	9. The Sound of A Lover's Marching Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come Light or Darkness, Chittaphon is determined to succeed, for the love of his life, but is it too late

The large hard steel door stood as the intimidating barrier that it was created to be, and though many times, he has stood many times at this door, in high anticipation, its overbearing aura never ceases to be just a tinge above intimidating, but Sicheng had to gulp it all down, because it was nothing compared to the joy he feels when it finally opens and he sees the holder of his heart, his precious Ten.

Dong Sicheng, a middle school literature teacher from a small suburb just outside the city, would never have believed that his structured academic scholar life would somehow be uprooted and he would now love and care for, on all regards, a demon, but that is exactly what his life had become. Sicheng was always an uptight and to the point person, even his students always complained about that, not a stickler for the rules but wrote them himself, liked everything in its place and had a place for everything, and that's how he exactly loved it, even his small little house was fit to his perfection. So it was really a shock and surprise when he got a visit from a demon, Chittaphon, one night appearing on him as he jerked awake from his sleep, the demon looking like nothing described in the books he had read and mastered, he was massive, his large taloned wings gripping the edges of his bed, his weight threatening to break the bed itself, a huge heat radiating from him, his body though massive, seem to be morphing to and between many shapes but still held on to the same face (a face he has come to love). Sicheng was so shocked and afraid, knowing that this was his death, and having lost all control of his bodily functions, he surprised even himself when he started barking orders at the still unnamed, yelling on how the demon should actually kill if he wanted his soul, the demon was startled and tried to re-impose his dominance but Sicheng was relentless, leading straight to an argument where the demon reform into a pleasant self and was arguing with Sicheng on how he should be acting and how he is disrespectful and disrupting the whole process, seeing it as a chance to not die, Sicheng stood firm on his approach and fired back on how Chittaphon was being a coward by trying to take him in his sleep (he was scared shitless while doing so), Chittaphon finally revealed what brought him here, being attracted by the deep seeded feeling of loneliness within Sicheng, stating that broken hearts are the most sweetest to collect in his field, Sicheng vehemently denied such a feeling, he wasn't lonely, he didn't someone in his life, it was complete as is, he started bringing into question just how good a demon was Chittaphon if he was able to make such a mistake, pissed off, Chittaphon, suggested he get a pet or another hobby besides being a stuck up teacher so that he doesn't have to return to kill him because judging from that encounter alone, it was not the nicest of pursuits, and then took off into the night, Sicheng almost added to the mess that was already his pajama pants soon after, having encountered a real demon, which came to kill him but didn't, he didn't know whether to pray or what but he knew he got lucky. After that, Sicheng took the demons advice at face value, even though he didn't feel lonely, he started meeting more people, going on dates, and even getting a small guinea pig which he named ''Pastry'' caused he was brown like something baked, but however his own structured lifestyle kept bringing things to a halt, and soon Chittaphon was back, and back hard, now even more annoyed that the urge that attracted him here in the first place was still pungently there, and annoyed he didn't kill him in the first place to get over and done with, Chittaphon cornered Sicheng in his living room, clearing everything clean across the room with massive wings, and with a strong grip around Sicheng's neck, Chittaphon asked ''Why do you always stop being lonely when I come to kill you'', and though again extremely afraid, Sicheng answered ''Maybe you shouldn't leave then'', and that was what began the great romance that was today. Chittaphon never left, though he could only stay for Ten consecutive days at a time before having to return to the 36th Parallel, earning his new nickname Ten, they so much time together, even developing certain rules for each other, Chittaphon telling Sicheng to never feel lonely cause its irritating and Sicheng telling Chittaphon he can't transform in the house cause it causes a mess and furniture is expensive, they became an inseparable pair, a pair that soon enough fell in love with each other and each other’s beings, the day Ten proclaimed his love for Sicheng, he ran him all the way to a nearby patch of field just to show him a single flower, telling him about how in all this time he was staying there, he was growing and taking care of that single flower and it never died, wanting to prove that he may be a powerful and mighty Dark Angel, but given the effort he can take care of even the tiniest beauty, given the chance, and he wanted that chance with Sicheng, Sicheng, gleefully agreed, reservations of entertaining a demon had long since abandoned him, and his mind shifted to maybe he was right, he didn't need anyone, maybe he just needed a demon, one demon, Chittaphon. And their love life picked up from there and blossomed, but Ten wanted to be more human like Sicheng inorder to stop leaving every 10 days, so he began his humanization process, but that proved to be highly difficult and brought much stress and destruction to their lives, to the point of almost losing their house because Chittaphon's powers came back in full force summoning the deathly fires of the 36th, but Sicheng never wavered, always by his Ten's side, knowing that he wanted to keep this little flower alive. They soon found out about The Elysium, though apprehensive, they packed up, Sicheng quitting his job and they went into the city to find it. When they did find the Elysium, it was almost disaster upon entry, Chittaphon was already feeling unwell so when he entered and smelled Decomms around him, it triggered his transformation, and even though he now couldn't see, Sicheng could tell his Ten was being attacked (now knowing by Minhyuk and Hyungwon) he pleaded for mercy and for his Ten, his cries still haunt Ten till this day, he finally got to make his case to Sehun and Kai when they contained Chittaphon, and his stay was approved, not wanting to leave his precious Ten behind, Sicheng also volunteered to stay and be the resident Social Skills teacher for the residents of the Elysium, as a form of payback for their service on Chittaphon, and offer Nightless and Kai accepted. Now, things are not exactly sunny as they have dreamed and discussed back earlier times, they only see each other now for 2 hours each day, and in dungeon underground, it was disheartening but they knew it wouldn't be for long and soon their flower would see the sun again.

Now here Sicheng was standing on one side of the door that would lead him to his flower, with each passing second the more intimidating it was to stand before it, luckily at that moment Wonho approached Sicheng, as far as he could remember, Wonho always had this stern look on his face each time they met, in fact all of MX7 did, Sicheng held that personally, maybe that's just how they were created, they were bodyguards of the great Nightless after all….

Wonho: Are you ready?

Sicheng: As I'll ever be

Wonho: Remember not to agitate him. If he does transform, run immediately, don't reason with him, just get out.

Sicheng: You don't have to give me these warnings every day you know

Wonho: Things change.

''Things change'' those were the words that echoed in Sicheng's mind as Wonho, with a single hand, pushed open the massive door, revealing the all-white Chamber, Sicheng took a few steps in and it didn't take long for him to see who he came for, his beautiful flower….

Sicheng: Ten

Chittaphon: WinWin

The two lovers locked teary eyes. Chittaphon had started calling Sicheng ''WinWin'' because he knew that whether he succeeded in humanization or ''died'' trying he would always win cause he would be in Sicheng's arms regardless, it was his Win-Win situation, and this moment was his Win, seeing the always angelic Sicheng walk in to his place of torment, not as a figment of his imagination but in true flesh and blood, part of wanted to just rush to him and hold him very tight, unfortunately Chittaphon couldn't, he hadn't been given a proper chance to clean himself up after today's encounter with Nightless, apart from a change of clothes, he was still kind of bloodied and bruised, sweaty and muggy, looking like a complete wreck, he usually had more time to at least be clean, but today he had nothing but a black shirt and jeans, he figured that this was part of Nightless' plan, to humiliate him in front of the real Sicheng, and that made him even smaller than he already was.

Sicheng rushed over to Chittaphon and gave him one huge hug without hesitation, not even caring how gaunt he looked at that moment, he did notice but for now it didn't matter, it shouldn't matter. He wasn't gonna lie there have been many instances where he had come to this chamber and seen his flower in far worse for wear states than this, they have been here for a very long time, he has even given credence to the idea of breaking up his relationship with Chittaphon, even coming close one time to even saying it to him, but as soon as he claps his eyes at that beautiful pleasant form, it seems to all go away, because he knows what they came here to achieve, what they wanted in life, just a quiet life in the countryside with Pastry and maybe a dog or two, and even though his Ten was physically paying for that dream, was hurting every single day to give birth to it, Sicheng knew he can't stop him, because Ten would rather sacrifice everything and anything than give up on his flower and his dream. After a few moments and the clunk of the door closing behind them, the couple finally declutched from each other, sharing a seeringly passionate kiss before separating once more….

Sicheng: 24hrs just seems so long sometimes

Chittaphon: its okay my love, we're together now. It's okay.

Sicheng: Are….are you okay? Are you hurt?

Chittaphon: oh...Uhm yeah I’m fine, I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to clean up, it's been an intense morning, I'll be okay don't worry.

Sicheng: When I was told to come down early, I thought something may have happened to you, I was so afraid.

Chittaphon: I...don't know why they changed the time too. I'm just so glad to see you

Sicheng: You know you don't have to do this anymore

Chittaphon: Sicheng

Sicheng: seriously, I don't mind not seeing you every Ten days, it should be so much better than seeing you for 2 hours each day, having you battered like this, it’s heartbreaking

Chittaphon: But I can't stand it, I never want to be away from you, for anything, and if it means I have to pay my penance for that like this, then let me

Sicheng: I just…..I…. I miss you so much Ten

Ten didn't waste any time as he engulfed his lover in a hug once more, not wanting to see the tears that dared escape his eyes, he knows, he always knew, that though he may be suffering a physical trauma through all this, Sicheng carried a majority of their emotional trauma, and that's why he needed to stay strong, for Sicheng, to show him his full love, unbound by celestial laws….

Chittaphon: You know, there's this tainted angel that's down here with me, she's always singing and it gets annoying, but one of the songs she sings has a line that says ''You make feel special''. That's you for me WinWin, you're the one that makes me feel special, okay? Don't forget that

Chittaphon whispered in Sicheng's ear, and earned himself a little chuckle from him, as Sicheng wiped away a little tear and they separated once more….

Sicheng: My little flower

Chittaphon: My WinWin

They went to sit on the two steel chairs that were put in for them to sit and enjoy each other's company, holding each other's hands…

Sicheng: So tell me more about this angel

Chittaphon: Oh she is so annoying, always singing and crying, you'd swear she's a siren

Sicheng: You like her?

Chittaphon: Not when I'm trying to sleep

Sicheng: You like me when I sing you to sleep

Chittaphon: Yeah but I would crush the moon for you, that's different, I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole with shit at the end of it

Sicheng: Descriptive

Chittaphon: Forget about her, how's everything outside? How's my baby Pastry?

The two trailed off in conversation, varying in topics and discussions to Sicheng's daily life at The Elysium and his unnamed students, to what they'll do when they leave, a conversation typical of every time they meet, and for them it never got boring, it never got repetitive, for Sicheng, updating Ten on his life felt like he wasn't leaving him out of it, and for Chittaphon, hearing Sicheng talk so candidly and freely about his life, made it worthwhile, seeing the sparkle in his eye when he described his weird students, always brought a warmth to him, so no it wasn't a boring way to spend their 2 hours because to them, everything they do is for that two hours and they choose to spend it this way.

Sometime later, as the two were still in each other's arms, Chittaphon resting his head on Sicheng's shoulder, Sicheng didn't wanna alarm his Ten but he was feeling really hot, besides they were just having a good time, till the door clunked open, it seemed a bit early for the 2 hours to already be over, and in walked Wonho and Kihyun along with Sehun, this sudden entry seemed to frighten Chittaphon as he jumped from his seat, causing Sicheng to jump as well, and he began to shuffle back, even though he had no foot in this fight as he was vastly overpowered, Sicheng instinctively put his arm to shield Chittaphon…..

Chittaphon: No, No, it's not time yet. Not in front of Win

Sicheng: Sehun...wait...what is this?

Sicheng was also a bit startled to be honest because Sehun is usually absent in his visits and when they want him to leave, they just call from the door, and chief among all that Sehun had his sword with him, he never does, so he does have reason to be alerted….

Sehun: Forgive me for intruding like this, but we can never be too sure

Sicheng: He wasn't going to hurt anyone, he's fine

Chittaphon: Who is this?

Sehun and Chittaphon have actually never met, Sehun wasn't there when they arrived, he later arrived to extract Sicheng as Chittaphon battled MX7, and when he got put in Black Set, the two never got to meet as Sehun doesn't interact with Black Set Residents….

Sehun: Oh Sehun, Concierge

Sicheng: More like manager

Sehun: Semantics. I'm actually glad to catch you while you both are together, I come with good news so please, do not be too afraid

The couple looked at each other briefly, Chittaphon still hiding behind Sicheng, frightened of his tormentors Kihyun and Wonho who were staring at him with the same intent look they always gave him when they broke him….

Sicheng: What good news?

Sehun: Yes, according to Nightless, though Chittaphon wished to be humanized, he will actually not be humanized

Chittaphon: What? We had a deal!?

Sehun: Wait don't misunderstand, he won't do it because he feels there actually isn't a need for it. According to him, unexpectedly, Chittaphon's core is in such a docile state that humanizing him would actually be cruel, he shouldn't be able to just freely access it even if he wanted to, it only responds to his command.

Sicheng: Whoa, whoa wait, so he'll remain a Dark Angel?

Sehun: well only technically, he can't use his core, he's too scared to even let it, watch

Sehun drew his sword and pointed it at Sicheng, Chittaphon jumped from behind to in front of him as if to defend him, but the sight of Wonho and Kihyun seemed to disorient him and he started being out of breath, Sicheng held him….

Sehun: See, it's been proven time and time again that he loves you more than anything, if there was a time to use his core, now would be it, but he can't, he's not a Dark Angel, he's a mere vessel

Chittaphon: Don't….hurt...my flower

Sehun sheathed Elyxion once more….

Sehun: I would never. I'm sorry but this was the only way to prove my point, crude as it may be

Sicheng: So what does this mean?

Sehun: Well, it’s gonna be a rough couple of days for you Chittaphon but very soon, you may be transferred upstairs

Chittaphon: upstairs? You mean, to be with Sicheng

Sehun: Basically, you still have a long way to go, but this is the progress you both need. Chittaphon now is a step closer to going home

Sicheng: Ten you here that, you're doing great, we're gonna be together again

Chittaphon: I….I… Thank you so much

Chittaphon felt a huge weight drop from his heart, still digesting the news, he still didn't trust himself, he had been feeling himself slip away from his own core recently, he wasn't sure it was whether by choice or it was just his core choosing its battles, but now hearing these news, hearing that he was going to leave the hole and be with the love of his life after months and months of torment, tears formed and fell from his eyes. Sicheng wasn't having an entirely different experience at all, he too was in shock and awe over the news, part of him felt bad though, just moments ago he was encouraging his Ten to give up and quit when actually he had done so much progress, had he lost faith in him so much, he can't, he shouldn't. They held each other so close that they could almost break each other's bones, Sicheng peppering Chittaphon's face with many kisses…..

Sehun: I think I've said all that I could, Kai will explain the rest to Chittaphon, I'll leave you to enjoy the rest of your visit Sicheng, 15 minutes I believe. See you upstairs.

Sehun turned around to leave, with Wonho and Kihyun following behind him, leaving the couple in an even more loving embrace than when they first found them, now with even greater news.

Outside, as soon as the door closed, Sehun could hear Wonho grind his teeth, he knew that he was frustrated, as much as they were built to follow each and every order down to a tee, MX7 weren't impervious to opinion and obviously Wonho had one now….

Sehun: Wonho, what do you think about this?

Wonho: I'm not allowed to think

Kihyun: Wonho

Sehun: Do you think Nightless is making a mistake

Kihyun: It's different that's all

Wonho: If he goes bezerk out there, we're gonna be the ones to go and fetch him, that's gonna be a lot of work

Kihyun: That we will do regardless, right Wonho

Wonho: yes, of course

Sehun: You're right, it is very different, but different isn't necessarily bad is it, Nightless knows better than all of us, we should trust him

Wonho: I just hate unsupervised cores

Sehun: We know Wonho, we know, but let’s work on this one

Kihyun: By all means

Sehun was somewhat concerned, if Chittaphon was going to be moved upstairs, he will interact with MX7 differently than in Black Set, how will that even pan out, and with Wonho reacting like this, it might not go well, but Sehun knew better than to share that view with Nightless, because there is one thing Nightless is absolutely ruthless about, and that is the obedience of MX7 and Sehun didn't want to bring that type of hell fury for an opinion he solicited, though he shared the same concern but seeing Chittaphon's reactions today, his concern may not amount to much, he would just have to see. Kihyun went off to check on the rest of the Black Set while Sehun returned to his duties upstairs and Wonho waited for Chittaphon and Sicheng's time to be done, still with a stoic look on his face and clenched fists.


End file.
